


天堂碎片（译 Fragmented）

by threells1939



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threells1939/pseuds/threells1939
Summary: Dean曾认为他过着完美的生活，一切似乎都很正常。这里没有恶魔，无论是字面义的还是隐喻义的。然而他无法控制地被每晚纠缠着他的梦境所惊吓，梦里充满了怪物和其他可怕的玩意。唯一不变的是在两个世界他都拥有Castiel和他弟弟，但是他不知道哪个版本的他们是真实的而哪个是他混乱的大脑的产物。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, 卡斯迪奥/迪恩·温彻斯特
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragmented](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687246) by [aen_naazh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aen_naazh/pseuds/aen_naazh). 



星期一早上总是最糟糕的。Dean认为美国历史上没有人会不认同这点，除了Castiel。Castiel总是在Dean起床之前就已经起了，通常已经洗好澡，穿好衣服，在楼下做早餐。Dean原以为昨晚他喝的十几瓶啤酒，或者今天是7月4号他们甚至不用去上班这个事实能够阻止他，但是Dean仍然在满屋子煎饼的香味中醒来。Dean并不是特别爱吃煎饼，在喝了一晚上酒之后他更愿意来一盘肉，但只要有个周末长假，你总是可以指望Castiel给你做一整盘肉。

Dean把自己从床上拖起来，下楼前只穿了条运动裤。他在炉子前找到了翻烤着半熟煎饼的Castiel，走到他身后，懒洋洋地把下巴靠在Castiel的肩膀上，“我醒的时候就我一个人。”

“我有事情要做。”

“做事？今天可是放假。” Castiel瞥了他一眼，然后把一块煎饼盛到他旁边盘子上数量已经很可怕的那堆饼上面。Dean知道他在说什么，Sam和其他一些人要过来烧烤，这就意味着Castiel要全面进入家政女王模式[1]。”这地方看起来不错。”

“太脏了，” Castiel摇摇头，往平底锅里倒了更多的面糊。”人们会认为野狗住在这里。”

“你真可爱，” Dean笑的发抖，“Sam不在乎我们的房子长什么样。”

“我在乎。” 他翻着他的煎饼，它在铁锅上滋滋作响。”而且又不止Sam一个人会来。”

Dean双手缠着Castiel的腰，把他紧紧箍在自己的胸前，”我们可以之后再打扫。”

“之后？” Castiel问。Dean的手缓慢地滑向Castiel的腹部，径直向他的裤子进发，但就在他的手指即将碰到他腰带下的肌肤时，Castiel用铲子拍开了Dean的手。”Dean，这不卫生。”

“来吧，” Dean咬住他的耳朵，但Castiel只是别过头去。

“你昨晚真是折腾死我了。”

“我没有做过这样的事。我还没来得及……你就昏过去了。” Castiel的声音越来越轻，然后继续默默翻他的煎饼。Dean笑着看Castiel窘迫的样子，尽管他们已经在一起这么多年了， Castiel还是会因这些挑逗而害羞。

“在你还没来得及什么之前？继续，我想听听你脑子里闪过的那些肮脏的小计划。”

Castiel叹了口气，Dean以为这意味他已经放弃了，但恰恰相反，Castiel伸手打开了微波炉门，取出里面的盘子，递给几乎要把口水流到大块培根上的Dean。Dean已经把之前的目的忘到九霄云外去了，他从Castiel手上接过培根坐在餐桌上。Castiel摇了摇头，继续翻另一块煎饼，“你真是令人难以忍受。”

“而你是一个近乎强迫症的整洁怪胎。” Dean耸了耸肩，把一块肉塞进嘴里。 Castiel做完煎饼，然后Dean浇上厚厚一层糖浆，没管没好气地看着他的Castiel。吃完早饭后Dean出去调校他的汽车引擎而Castiel待在家里。Castiel指责Dean只是想从清洁中脱身，但他并没有试图把他关在室内，Dean猜Castiel知道如果Dean不四处“帮忙”，他反而能做得更多。

Dean穿上工作服，接下来几个小时都在给车上润滑油。一只手抓住他的脚踝把他从车底拖了出来，迎接他的是一个火腿三明治和他男朋友脸上的微笑，”饿么？”

“看来我需要休息一下，” Dean笑着说。他把脏手在腿上擦了擦，然后解开了工作服的上半部分，把胳膊从袖子里伸了出来。Dean咬了口三明治，而Castiel正试图让自己在冰冷的石地上舒服一点。”房子怎么样了？”

“干净整洁。” Castiel靠在保险杠上，“只要你今晚之前都别进去。”

“好吧，我还没那么糟，” Dean抱怨道，“你把我说的跟袋獾一样。”

“我有时候就是这么怀疑的。” Castiel笑道。

Dean确实几乎整个下午都呆在房子外面的车库里。最后他脱下脏衣服冲去洗澡，中途Castiel进来抱怨他把脏衣服扔到了他刚拖干净的地板上。Dean反驳道他怀疑能有多少人会到他们卧室的浴室来，而Castiel只是冲了下马桶以示回应，把Dean的淋浴室变成了灼热的桑拿房。

起初，只有Sam和Jessica会来参加烧烤，但不知怎的，越来越多的人被邀请，现在Dean不得不怀疑今晚他要承担招待二十或者更多人的任务。Dean洗完澡擦干时叹了口气，他对大型派对完全没有兴趣，他知道Castiel也一样，但Castiel难以对任何人说“不”。这意味着Dean现在必须做出足够喂饱所有人的食物，并且要在客人跟他谈论天气或者他们想把房子刷成什么颜色时装出感兴趣的样子。

“你知道我讨厌我们的邻居，”Dean一边抱怨一边把一堆调味料丢到桌上。Castiel精心地把椅子摆在桌子周围，让Dean拖出来。烤架旁边放着一盘热狗和汉堡包，桌上放着一盘小圆面包、奶酪和切碎的洋葱。

“这是夸大其词。”Castiel整理着调味料并打开了一袋塑料叉子，Dean认为买这些东西很蠢，因为只有Sam才会吃沙拉。”你喜欢街尾的Rick。”

“我不知道你为什么一直想让他们喜欢我们。”Dean走进屋里，拿出一个空盘子和一个装满冷冻汉堡肉饼的大盒子，“你知道斯科特太太受不了我们住在她旁边。”

“我们的确在结婚之前就同居了。” Castiel有点困惑。

Dean对Castiel提到了他们五年的交往，却根本没注意到他关于婚姻的暗示而感到哭笑不得，“我真不认为 _这是_ 那个老太婆对我们有意见的原因。”

“现在取消派对已经太晚了，大家马上就要到了。” Castiel把一包热狗放在了汉堡盒上。”所以，试着装出你在乎的样子。”

“你知道他们也讨厌你。”

“并没有。别再试图让我取消派对了。”

Dean低声咒骂着，但还是进屋拿出了装满啤酒和苏打水的冰箱。Castiel在他身后喊道，“别忘了拿点小圆面包出来。”

“这些都花了多少钱？”

“我用的我自己的钱。” Castiel翻了个白眼。

“我不是在问你这个。” Dean拿着面包在购物袋里翻找着小票，”你才是那个整天说我花太多钱的。”

“你的车已经能跑了，我想不通你还要给它加装些什么。”

“重点不是让她能跑，而是让她发出美妙的呜咽。” Dean终于找到了小票然后计算了一下总价，“一百五十二美元？这些汉堡是镀了金么？”

“有可能。”

Castiel叹了口气，把袋子从Dean手上拿走放到了桌子上，”也许你需要一些激励。”

“我倒是想看看你打算怎么贿赂我，” Dean哼道。Castiel用手推了一下他的胸口，撞得他失去了平衡，跌倒在地上。Dean皱起了眉头，当他发现Castiel压在他身上时，他冲对方大喊，“这是作弊。”

Castiel俯身亲了亲Dean，一只手伸进Dean的旧T恤。当他起身时Dean试图把他拽回来，但Castiel抓住了他的手腕并钉在地上，”我需要你好好表现四个小时。”

“三个半小时已经够长了。”

Castiel咬了一下Dean的脖子，“我相信你可以应付得来。”

“我 _可以_ 不代表我愿意。”

“我欠你一个人情。” Castiel说，轻轻地用他的臀部蹭Dean的屁股。

“你已经欠我一次了。” Dean抱怨。 Castiel笑了笑，再次俯下身去，但还没等他们的嘴唇碰到一起，栅栏门就咯咯作响了起来。

“小子，我打不开这该死的玩意儿！” 斯科特先生大发牢骚。

“用力拉门把手就行了，亲。”

“我来处理。” Castiel冲他们喊道。他轻柔地吻了下Dean，然后在Dean能够阻止他之前站了起来，并且再次吻了他，“四个小时。”

“随便吧。” Dean站起来掸掉牛仔裤上的灰尘，在这对老夫妇慢悠悠地走进来的时候，”嘿, 简, 最近过得怎么样。”

她在她巨大的眼镜后对他怒目而视，她已经告诉过Dean好几次了不要用她的名叫她。”还行。”

“还没有吃的么，嗯？” 斯科特先生皱眉。

“还没呢，我这就开始。” Dean装出他最完美的假笑，但斯科特先生一转身他就怒瞪Castiel，“你可是欠了我个大的。”

Castiel递给Dean一盒汉堡并把他指向了烧烤架，”开始吧你。”

Castiel去和邻居们进行社交活动。就在Dean把汉堡放在烤架上的时候，又多了四个人在他们院子里闲逛。Dean打开一瓶啤酒，朝经过他身边的那对夫妇微笑，尽管他根本不知道他们是谁。

Dean翻动着其中一片肉饼，并按了下铲子，油脂被榨出来后滴进了火里，火苗窜了起来，Dean因为反应不够快而轻微灼烧到了手。Dean摔了铲子，疼的直哼哼。他想去关煤气，但他一看到火焰大脑就僵住了。就在他被这突如其来无法忍受的热浪击倒时，派对似乎在他周围逐渐消失，欢快的笑声被压抑的尖叫所取代，手上的疼痛从手腕传到了他的胸口。

这太可怕了，但他动弹不得，他想大喊但是喉咙发不出任何声音。这就好像他眨了个眼发现自己在……

“你还好么？”一只手搭在他肩膀上，把他从恍惚中抽离出来，他转过身，看到Castiel关切地看着他。

“哦，嗯，我很好。” Dean关掉烤架，盖上盖子，”只是靠的太近了。”

“瓦伦蒂诺先生刚刚冲我发表了一番如何进行正确的草坪护理的演讲。” Castiel摇摇头，坐在Dean旁边的椅子上。”他担心我们‘朴素的’草坪可能会影响房产价值。”

“这事跟你想的不一样，是吧？” Dean咧着嘴笑，”那其他人对你怎么样的？”

Castiel皱眉，“他们只是在餐桌上各自组成了自己的小团体，而无视其他所有人。”

“那是因为他们都是些自命不凡的货色。”

“我不知道我做错了什么。”

“别人觉得你很奇怪，宝贝。”

“我的人际交往技能有点生疏了。”

Dean感到心跳困难，就像刚才火烧时一般。不知为何他的心在阵阵抽痛，但Castiel没有注意到他内心的焦躁，一个邻居向他打招呼，于是他转身去和他们交谈。

“你说什么？” Dean问，抓住Castiel的肩膀，把他转了回来。

Castiel看着Dean略带疯狂的表情皱起了眉头。他挣脱了Dean的禁锢，揉了揉手臂上的痛处。

“我什么也没说。”

“噢。” Dean在放开Castiel时只能说出这么一个词。

“Dean，你没事吧？” Castiel问道。他走近Dean，拿开了啤酒，把手轻放在Dean的背上。”你想到楼上去吗？”

Dean摇了摇头，试图打消这种如芒在背的不安感，“没什么，只是站起来得有点快。”

Castiel看起来并不怎么相信，但他知道Dean不想在这些人面前出洋相。”等大家走后我们再谈。”

“当然。” Dean表示同意，但他已经摆脱Castiel，去找他弟弟了。因为最奇怪的是，刚才Castiel的手放在他身上让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，并且胃部一阵抽搐。

“嘿！” Sam边喊边打开了大门，Jessica紧跟在他身后。这打断了Dean的思绪，他挥了挥手。

“你终于出现了。” Dean扔给Sam一瓶啤酒，Jessica亲了亲他的脸颊，然后和邻居们聊了起来。”你花了多长时间做你的头发？”

“这笑话真是永不过时。” Sam翻了个白眼。

当Dean意识到汉堡还没做完，他拧开了烤架的开关，”最近怎么样？”

“老样子，” Sam耸肩，“之前跟你说的那个案子，我胜诉了。”

“我猜这意味着你可以给我几百块来支付这个愚蠢的聚会。”

“你想要的话。”

Dean试图摆脱刚才那种奇怪的感觉，但它一直萦绕在他的脑海里。他觉得好像以前听Castiel说过这些话，但他这辈子都记不起来是什么时候说的。事实上每当他试图回忆几个月前的事，他的大脑就会感到一阵剧痛。直到现在他才意识到他几乎不记得他们搬进这座房子之前的任何事情。理论上他什么都知道，他是在大学里遇到Castiel的，那是五年前，不，是六、七年前。但如果Sam一毕业他们就开始约会，那时间肯定要比这长。Dean甩了甩头，试图记起点别的什么来。Sam和Jessica是什么时候结的婚？那也没过几年，但他不记得Jessica穿婚纱的样子或者为Sammy举办过单身派对。他在拿到G.E.D证书[2]那年就开始工作了，但他想不起面试时都发生了什么。

“我们在一起多久了？” Dean突然问道，“我和Cass。”

“呃，” Sam抿了一口啤酒，又看了眼正在给冰箱重新填满可乐和冰茶的Castiel，”你忘了么？”

“没有，” Dean戒备地打断，“我只是问问。”

“好吧……” Sam停下来思考这个问题。”我想如果我记得的话。”

Dean麻木地点点头，从桌上的袋子里拿出一瓶啤酒，砰地打开。他试着回忆起第一次见到Castiel时的情景，但记忆是模糊的。就像你回忆你的四岁生日，但一切其实只是你在听了这么多故事之后，在脑海中编造的一些经历。

“我想你喝得太多了，Dean。” Sam拍了拍Dean的后背，转向正在和一位来自街尾的怀孕女士谈话的Jessica。”做完饭来找我。”

Dean把啤酒放到桌子上，在派对开始前他就已经喝了几瓶了，所以也许只是他喝的有点过头。突然他闻到了肉烤焦的味道，当他意识到他把汉堡放在烤架上太久时，Dean咒骂了几声，迅速地铲起一片移到盘子上，看来注定有个倒霉蛋会吃到这玩意儿了。

之后派对一直平安无事。一旦Castiel让Dean去和其他人交谈，他就乖乖闭嘴做饭。他抓到Sam和Jessica像一对十几岁的孩子一样在沙发上亲热，还泼了Sam一头冰水以示报复。太阳下山后，他们欣赏家家户户燃放的烟花，大概九点左右，人们陆续离开了。

“下周你想来吃个晚饭么？” Sam问，湿漉漉的头发仍黏在额头上，”我在想让妈妈也过来。”

“好啊，反正我也没别的事可做。” Dean为Jessica打开门并把外套递给她，”哪天你想办了就告诉我。”

“我保证到时候会有派的，” Jessica插嘴说，她搂住Dean，轻轻亲了一下他的脸颊。

“你可得把她抓牢了，Sammy，” Dean笑着回了个拥抱，”没有人能像她一样烤的一手好面包。”

Sam笑了，回头冲仍在后院的Castiel喊道：”再见，Cas！”

“再见，Sam，”他回道。Dean看着Sam和Jessica钻进车里并开走了之后才关门回去找Castiel。说实话他并不想收拾大家留下的烂摊子。

Dean走到Castiel身后，用胳膊搂住他的腰，“嘿。”

Castiel把更多的纸盘塞进垃圾袋，“别烦人。”

“我只说了句嘿，” Dean抱怨。

“在这里收拾干净前我哪儿也不会跟你去的。”

“拜托——” Dean开始了。

“或者你可以在这发牢骚，然后等得更久。” Dean愁眉苦脸地松开Castiel，不情愿地捡起了其中一个垃圾袋。

Dean从Castiel手里拿走垃圾袋，扔回地上，”也许你只是需要更具说服力的行动。”

“Dean，” Castiel疲惫地说。

“我在你那傻乎乎的派对上对每个人都很客气。” Dean埋头亲着Castiel的脖颈，Castiel什么都没说，于是Dean认为这是他应该继续的信号。他推着Castiel的胸口，直到他躺在野餐桌上。Castiel在听从Dean的话还是完成清洁之间明显挣扎了片刻之后，他做出了选择，把他的唇压上了Dean的。

Dean的手推到了Castiel的衬衫下摆下，Castiel的手指伸进了Dean的衣领里。

突然一瓢水泼到了Dean的背上，他惊叫着从Castiel身上跳起来，但这只会让他暴露在攻击之下。这事儿一眨眼就结束了，但Dean一回头，看到了篱笆后露出的凌乱灰发。

“抱歉，斯科特太太！” Castiel喊道。

Dean大笑着抓住Castiel的手，“来吧，我们之后再打扫，我保证。”

“我已经被这话骗过一次了，” Castiel埋怨，但他还是让Dean领着他进屋上楼去了。刚到卧室门前，Dean就把Castiel推到门上，迅速欺身压上。

“我可以在这就把你办了。”

“不行，” Castiel直截了当地说。他向后伸手拧了一下门把手，差点使他们俩摔进房间。Castiel从Dean身上离开，伸手脱掉了衬衫。Dean很快跟上，在他们到达床上前脱掉了他的衬衫和裤子。Castiel假装着缓慢脱下他的内裤，知道Dean快要按捺不住地想把他扔到地上，就在地毯上干他。

“骚货，” Dean低吼。他猛地把Castiel拉入一个吻中，然后推回到床上，迅速脱掉自己的短裤，随手扔到地上。他站在床边花了一点时间欣赏Castiel的样子，赤身裸体，双腿大张地横陈在床上。

“嗯？” Castiel不耐烦地问。

“嗯什么？”

Castiel皱眉，“你今天抱怨了一整天，而现在你就这样光盯着我看。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，爬向Castiel，倾身覆上他的身体，轻拂着Castiel眼前的刘海，”我只是在享受这一美景。”

Castiel一只手臂搭在Dean的肩膀上，把他拉下来亲吻。Dean微笑着看着Castiel的唇，伸手捞起了被他扔到地上的牛仔裤，从口袋掏出了一管早些时候就放在里面的润滑剂。当他撕开包装时，Castiel挑着眉毛看他。

“怎么？”

“你为什么随身带着它？”

“要不是Sam在我们沙发上先一步对Jessica采取行动的话，我在晚饭后就把你拿下了。”

Castiel的脸颊因为脑海中浮现的画面微微泛红，”有人在那呢。”

“这有什么关系？” Dean边说边娴熟地把一根手指塞进Castiel体内。对方呻吟着把臀部压到Dean的手上。Dean动作地很快，他已经忍着维持甜蜜温柔的绅士风度太久了，因为他知道Castiel期待着这个。当他把手指从Castiel身体里抽出来后，他拉过Castiel的腿环在腰间，迅速地进入了他的体内。

Castiel喘息着伸手把Dean拽下来吻住，嘴里喃喃地胡言乱语。Dean已经等这一切等了一天了，Castiel在他身下摇摆的样子让他几乎不能自持。他的指甲扣进Castiel的臀部，使得对方嘶得抽气，双腿缠着Dean的腰缠得更紧了。

Dean轻柔的托举和用力的插入就足以让Castiel达到高潮，在浓稠的白色液体覆盖了他的胸膛之后，Castiel在他身下瘫软了下来。Castiel让Dean靠近自己，伸出手托住Dean的脸，然后用那种让Dean发狂的沙哑声音低声叫出他的名字。最后一轮冲刺后，他闷哼一声倒在Castiel胸前，并不理会他们之间的一片狼藉。

“这值得等待吗？” Castiel气喘吁吁地问他。

“我不知道，” Dean说。

“你不知道？” Castiel问，声音里带着一丝受伤的味道。

“我可能需要再体验一两次才能确定。”

“真是受不了你。” Castiel掐了下Dean的胳膊，Dean笑着吻了吻他的肩膀。

“你总是值得等待的。” Dean把头靠在Castiel的肩上，闭上了眼睛，”我太累了，我们明天再打扫吧。”

“你明天什么也不会扫。”

“我会的，” Dean抗议道，“我只是需要先休息一下。”

“我不累，” Castiel喃喃地说，抚摩着Dean的头发。“你睡吧，我会守护你的。”

一股寒意贯穿全身，使他瞬间绷紧，他用手肘撑起身来看着Castiel，但他已经很快睡着了。Dean把这诡异的无力感咽了下去，从Castiel身下翻下来，他突然清醒过来，无法将目光从身旁熟睡的男人身上移开。同样的事情先前也发生过，Castiel说的一些话点燃了Dean脑海中的一些事情，就像一段被遗忘的记忆在试图自己挣脱出来。

他揉了揉眼睛，迫使自己把这种感觉压下来，觉得可能只是那个该死的派对让自己筋疲力尽了。

&&&

Dean翻了个身，太阳直射到他脸上。

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean咕哝着强迫自己坐了起来，试图揉去眼中的倦意，然后他听到了淋浴器打开的声音。Dean咧嘴一笑，在下床前伸展了一下他疲惫的肌肉。他懒得穿平角裤，直接踩着他们前一天晚上遗留在那里的乱七八糟的衣服走向浴室。

他慢慢推开门，悄悄地走了进去，知道Castiel一旦听到声音就会叫他离开。Dean拉开浴帘，跳了进去，在快要失去平衡的时候他抓住了Castiel。Castiel几乎不理他，继续洗他的头，“Hello, Dean.”

Dean把Castiel从淋浴头下拉走，这样他就可以把下巴靠在男友的肩上，水也不会喷到他脸上。

“你本可以等我的。”

“我希望洗完澡出来身上是 _干净的_ 。”

“你真是煞风景，” Dean抱怨，他把Castiel转了过去，前胸贴着Castiel的后背，”我们今天请病假吧。”

“不行。”

“因为你愚蠢的派对，我甚至一天假都没放。”

Dean的手游走到Castiel的胸口，在Castiel拍开他的手之前摩挲着他的乳头，”你知道我讨厌上班迟到。”

“你不会迟到的，” Dean承诺道，同时双手沿着Castiel的身体向下缓缓移动，”我会很快的。”

“听起来很浪漫。” Castiel把Dean拉开，挤了点香波到他头上。Dean试图抗议但是Castiel只是伸手揉搓着Dean的头发。

“我可以自己洗。”

“我还没看过你这么做。” Dean嗤之以鼻，离开Castiel去冲洗头发。Dean捕捉到Castiel唇角淡淡的微笑，然后开始往皮肤上涂肥皂泡。”你晚上回家吃饭么？”

“不，” Castiel摇头，“Jack邀请我和他一起去那家新开的意大利餐厅。”

“这可不好笑。” Dean瞬间挺直并皱起了眉头，”这 _一点都_ 不好笑。为什么你会觉得这很有趣？”

Castiel装出一副很困惑的样子，“和朋友共进晚餐有什么不对的？”

Dean怒视着Castiel。不久前Castiel曾把Dean拖到一个公司聚会上，喝了几杯酒后Jack就开始对他的同事动手动脚。”Jack该庆幸我没有把他的牙给打断。”

“嫉妒了？” Castiel问。

“从不。” Dean把Castiel推到瓷砖上，“你跟他在一起待不了十分钟就会爬回来。”

Castiel靠了过来，把唇贴在Dean的唇上，“你可以在十分钟内做很多事。”

“好吧，如果你非要这样的话，” Dean推开Castiel走出淋浴间，“你被禁足了[3]。”

淋浴间里传来一阵大笑，与此同时Dean抓起毛巾开始擦干，“我会在五点前回家。”

“好极了，” Dean拿起牙刷，挤了些牙膏上去，“那你就可以做晚饭了。”

“很不幸，” Castiel从浴帘后面探出头来，“我还期待着你去商店采购些特色千层面。”

Dean把漱口水吐进洗手池，转向Castiel，“如果你想做好什么事情，也许你应该自己去做。”

Castiel关掉水从淋浴间里走出来，从架子上拿下一条浴巾裹住臀部。”就试着做点能吃的东西吧。”

他们如同每天早晨做的那样：穿衣，吃饭，Castiel先开车离开，好让Dean能把Impala弄出车库。这是Dean过了一遍又一遍的日子，除了今天，他的脑海中有某种沉重的负担。他坐在桌前，漫不经心地回复着邮件，但却无法集中注意力。即使退一步讲，前一天晚上都很诡异，首先是他对轻微灼伤的奇怪反应，然后Castiel的话让他陷入近乎恐慌的境地。他试图摆脱这一切，将它合理化为他疲倦的大脑给他开的小玩笑，但出于某种原因他无法甩掉一些奇怪的事情即将发生的感觉。

&&&

这个月剩余的日子过得飞快。Dean起床、工作、回家、吃晚饭、设法把Castiel搞上床，即使对方抗议他还有很多工作要做。星期四的时候他们去Sam家吃晚饭，Jessica做了鸡肉和烤土豆，他妈妈带了一份沙拉，显然这道菜使她在教堂午餐会上出名了。Dean忘了他在烧烤派对上的小小异常，继续他的生活。

两个月后Castiel提出邀请其他人来过感恩节。Dean对在他们家里举办另一场聚会并不感兴趣，但Castiel试图向他保证这会很有趣。

“我们会邀请Sam和Jessica，当然还有你妈妈，就只有五个人。” Castiel正在清理他确信他已经早就要求让Dean去收拾的烂摊子。Dean把他的啤酒罐丢进袋子，走去厨房拿了另一罐。

“你知道我活着就是为了让你快乐。” 真的，Dean只是想让谈话结束，这样他就能看完比赛了。”如果让我来做决定，我们会每天呆在床上，除了啤酒和派什么都不吃。”

“你这是同意了么？” Castiel的声音从另一个房间传来。

“只要你负责做所有的菜。”

“当然。” Dean发誓他听到他说“如果你来做的话那就没有东西能吃了。”

“不仅只有我的家人，你也可以邀请别人。只要你保持规模 _够小_ 。”

“我还能邀请谁呢？”

“我不知道，” Dean耸肩，继续在冰箱里翻箱倒柜，“也许你可以邀请你的家人。”

“家人？” Castiel重复道，好像这个词对他来说很陌生。

“某个你的兄弟，我猜。”

“兄弟？” Castiel问。

Dean翻了个白眼，为不知道Castiel在跟他玩什么游戏而感到挫败，”是啊，Gabriel我还能应付几个小时。”

屋子里陷入一片寂静，Dean站起来去关冰箱门。Castiel仍然没有回应，当Dean走进客厅时，发现他正凝视着一杯咖啡陷入沉思，双唇扭曲，眉头紧锁。”谁是Gabriel？”

“你的哥哥。又矮又胖又爱吃糖的混蛋Gabriel，” Dean解释道。Castiel的双眼一直盯着杯子里冒出的水汽，Dean有点庆幸至少他这点没变。

“Dean，我没有任何兄弟，” Castiel终于开口了。他伸手把杯子放到桌上，在转向Dean之前停顿了一下，好像不知道该对他说什么似的，“你知道的。”

Dean冲Castiel眨了眨眼，那种他遗漏了什么东西的感觉又来了，同时一种小小的恐慌感随着Castiel看他的眼神逐渐升起。在他的脑海中，他清晰地看到了Gabriel，棒棒糖从他愚蠢的傻笑中露出来。”是的……是的我知道，我只是搞混了。”

Castiel缓慢地，小心翼翼地靠近他，“你还好么？”

“我很好。” Dean耸肩。

“最近几周你表现的……很奇怪。” Castiel伸手捧住Dean的脸颊，“我很担心你。”

“我说了我很好。”

Castiel盯着他看了很久才垂下双手，“好吧。”

“我觉得我真的不想再看这个比赛了。” Dean扭头转向卧室，“我想我还是去睡觉吧。”

他飞快地跑上楼，Castiel没有阻止他。

&&&

_Dean_ _不太清楚自己身在何处，他被满是灰尘的旧谷仓墙壁和脏兮兮的地板包围着，_ _Bobby_ _和他站在一起，但是一切看起来都很陌生。尽管他现在阵阵晕眩，但是四下环顾后他的目光还是落在了_ _Castiel_ _身上，穿着一件对于现在来说可能已经太暖和的特大号风衣。不知为何_ _Dean_ _的手里拿着一把枪，燃尽的火药的气息漂荡在空中，_ _Castiel_ _带着沉着而坚定的眼神向他走来。_ _Dean_ _扔掉枪走向_ _Castiel_ _，一切感觉都很不对劲，但他知道_ _Castiel_ _能够纠正它。_ _Castiel_ _说了些什么，但听起来就像耳边的回响。但有他在身边_ _Dean_ _仍感到安心，他向他伸出手去，但手里有件沉重的物什。_ _Dean_ _看到他手里握着的那把刀，但却无法阻止它刺进_ _Castiel_ _的胸膛。_ _Castiel_ _的肉体没有丝毫抵抗；刀刃像切开热黄油一样穿透了他，当_ _Dean_ _刺穿他时，_ _Castiel_ _的双眸也并未动摇过。_

Dean惊醒过来，在他意识到他安全地处于自己的房间后，他扼住了哽咽的哭喊。

“Dean？” Castiel从枕头上抬起头来，仍旧睡眼朦胧。Dean正挣扎着喘息，用盖在他脸上的薄毯擦了擦手，“我没事。”

Castiel撑着坐起来，把手放在Dean的肩膀上，“怎么了？”

“只是个噩梦，” Dean对他说，“接着睡觉吧。”

“我去给你弄点水来，” Castiel说着推开了被子。

“不用，没事的，回去睡觉吧，” Dean重复道，但Castiel只是不耐烦地咋舌。

“Dean，别闹脾气了。” Castiel向Dean伸手但却被拍开了。

“我说了我没事！” Dean大吼一声。Dean把头埋进手里，但他能感受到Castiel烙印在他身上的凝视。他冒险瞥了一眼Castiel，看到他双眼眯起，牙关紧咬。一段长时间的令人局促不安的沉默后，Castiel拿起枕头走出了房间。”Cas，等等。”

对方看都没看Dean一眼，门在他身后砰地一声关上了。懊悔在Dean的心中蔓延，但他没有去跟着Castiel。那些画面仍然在他脑海中播放，像一部他无法停止的老电影。一遍又一遍，他看着自己用刀径直刺入Castiel的心脏。

不知为何，他知道这仅仅是个开始。 

[1] 原文为“Martha Stuart mode”，玛莎·斯图尔特，以家政生意起家，曾是全美第二富婆，在破产姐妹中客串扮演过自己

[2] G.E.D证书：美国高中文凭等同的学历证明

[3] 《You're Cut Off》（直译：《你被隔绝了》）一档美国真人秀电视节目。节目讲述了九个备受娇宠的女子被剥夺了购物、修剪指甲和酒吧的权利，被迫像普通百姓一样生活，自食其力。这里应该是指丁觉得卡被宠坏了要治治他，同时双关卡被关在浴室里。


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean_ _环顾着破败的房间，头阵阵作痛。_ _Castiel_ _站在他面前，_ _Bobby_ _在他身旁。他试图说话，但是只能发出一阵痛苦的嘶嘶声。_ _Castiel_ _的脸冰冷而坚韧，他的嘴唇在动，但_ _Dean_ _能听到的只有耳朵里的嗡嗡声。_ _Sam_ _从另一个房间的门里走了进来，看到他时他松了一口气，但随后他注意到了他手中的刀刃。_ _Dean_ _想要尖叫，但是没能阻止_ _Sam_ _举刀刺进了_ _Castiel_ _的背部。_

“Sam！” Dean从床上坐起来，浑身是汗，心如擂鼓。他转向身旁仍在熟睡的Castiel，用手抚摸着他光滑无损的肌肤，那里本该有一个深长的创口。

“Dean？” Castiel睡眼惺忪地问，勉强睁开一只眼睛。

“嘘，接着睡吧。” Dean吻了一下他的手所在的地方。”一切都好。”

“你又做噩梦了吗？”他试图坐起来，但是Dean坚决地按着他的背。

“我爱你，” 他说，并没有回答他的问题。

Castiel的眼神柔软了下来，他转身抓住Dean的手，”我也爱你。”

“我知道我最近的表现有点奇怪。” 他拉过Castiel，让他靠在自己胸前，”但一切都会好起来的。”

Castiel靠在他肩上默默地点头，没有继续纠缠这个问题，虽然Dean知道这仍在他的脑海中盘旋。他们就这样再次睡着了，尽管Dean担心他会回到之前梦到的地方，但余下的一夜他的大脑幸福地空空如也。

Castiel醒来后就走了，Dean不禁感到有一丝受伤，但他也觉得自己怪异的行为正在把Castiel越推越远。他穿上衣服去吃早餐，但当他打开门时，他发现Castiel正端着一杯咖啡上楼来。

“渴么？”

“有点，”他承认。Castiel把他推回房间，把杯子放到床头柜的边上，”我上班要迟到了。”

“你上班总是迟到。” Castiel搂着Dean的肩膀亲吻她，但Dean把他拉开了。

“你在干什么？”

“你觉得我在干什么？”

“你不喜欢在早上做。”

Castiel赞同地哼一声，“是的，我不喜欢。”

Dean伸手解开Castiel衬衫上的扣子，一个接一个地把它们打开。相应地，Castiel的手指开始拨弄Dean的腰带，使劲把皮带扣从环里抽了出来。Dean双脚轮流抬起，好让Castiel把他的牛仔裤和内裤脱下来。曾经的Dean会非常高兴就这样要了Castiel，就像他们第一次在一起时那样，衣衫凌乱，如饥似渴。他试图回想起几年前他们刚在一起的时候，但他的思绪却模糊了，所能记起的只有朦胧的画面。

“我让你感到无聊了么？” Castiel轻笑着缠住Dean，把他从恍惚中拽了出来。

“你整颗心都在你身上，宝贝，” Dean呻吟着，在Castiel开始抚摸他时。

“很好。” Castiel倾身吻住Dean，他伸出舌头探索对方的下唇并且手也从未停止服务。他慢慢后仰，当背撞上床垫时他放开了Dean。Dean一边啃咬着Castiel的脖子，一边在床头柜里匆忙搜寻着那瓶润滑剂。一找到它Dean就迅速把他的手指裹上润滑，然后双手滑进Castiel腿间。当Castiel感受到Dean进入他体内时，他漏出一声小小的喘息，手指紧紧地抓住头底下的枕头。Dean缓缓地打开对方的身体，沉醉于他所引导的身下之人发出的细微声音，“Dean。”

“嗯？” Dean得意地笑。

“我准备好了。”

“还没有。” Dean摇头，用手指蹭着令Castiel轻颤的某处。

“求你，” Castiel央求着。

Dean在Castiel的肩上种下更多的吻，然后退后对准Castiel的入口。他缓慢地抵进Castiel，使得对方失望地叹气，指甲扎进Dean的肩膀，“你能做得比这更好。”

“好好求我。” Dean在Castiel唇边低声说。

Castiel冲Dean皱起眉头，对他的花招有点恼火，但他还是压低了声音恳求，“求你，我需要你，Dean。”

Dean顺从地抓住Castiel的臀部，并将自己推进他的双腿之间。当Dean的手指按着Castiel的臀部时，他呻吟着，每一刻他的速度都变得更快。Dean咬了咬Castiel的锁骨，随后舌头在他的肌肤上流连以抚平疼痛。Castiel颤抖着，开始反复呼唤Dean的名字，好像生怕他如果不这么做，Dean就会停下来。Dean把一只手挤入他们两人的身体之间，手掌包住Castiel那处，指头摩挲着附在龟头上的前液。他因Castiel对这种感觉所发出的声音坏笑，“喜欢么？”

“Dean，我——”，一声呻吟从他唇间泄露出来，Dean感受到Castiel在他的身周绷紧了。

“嘘，我了解了，宝贝。” Castiel的头向后一仰，再也不说话了。Dean乐得认为是他使得Castiel说不出话来。Castiel的手紧紧抓着Dean的胳膊，而这是Castiel射了他满手之前他所能得到的唯一预兆。

感受着Castiel的紧握和抽搐就足以让他也达到高潮，他在Castiel体内又草草地抽插了几次后就再也忍不住了。他胸贴胸地躺在Castiel身上，看着他把他的手指舔干净时Castiel眼中的沉溺。Castiel窒息于眼前这一幕，他迅速倾身吻住Dean，并舔掉他唇上的凌乱。

Dean从Castiel身上滚下来仰面躺着，他盯着天花板试图喘口气。Castiel发出心满意足的叹息，转过身来微笑地看着Dean。Dean头歪向那边，伸出手来和Castiel十指相扣。

“嫁给我吧。”

Dean花了一会儿时间才意识到这句话从他嘴里蹦了出来。Castiel轻声笑了，但当Dean没有跟着一起笑时，他的笑容消失了，“你认真的么？”

Dean缓缓地点头，捏着Castiel的手。Castiel只是沉着地，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着他。当Dean几乎都要确信Castiel准备说不的时候，他终于回答了，“好。”

“真的？” Castiel热切地点头，双唇舒展出一个微笑。Castiel坐了起来，并把Dean也拉了起来，他紧紧地搂着Dean的肩膀，嘴唇撞到了一起。

“我爱你，” Castiel在Dean的唇间喃喃地说，就在他爬进他的腿间时。

那天他们都请了病假。

&&&

Dean盼望着在那之后他的生活能有所改变。他希望无论是什么在他身上作怪的疯狂物什都能消失。然而噩梦却变得更糟了，大多数晚上他都是尖叫着醒来，尽管Castiel表现得理解支持的样子，但Dean知道有什么事情变得很不对劲。

在求婚三周后，Castiel和他一起坐在桌旁。Dean在看一些新的电视节目，而Castiel一边喝茶一边看着报纸。突然他爆发了。

“你有点不对劲，” Dean忽然说。

“你说什么？” Castiel困惑地皱起眉头，把他的马克杯放到了桌上。

“你不是真的”，Dean的手指拨弄着他的衣袖，他的嘴似乎不经大脑思考地在移动。”我不知道那是什么但是你完全是错的。”

Castiel沉默了片刻；Dean不确定他是在生气，还是在思考他刚才说的话。当他终于开口时，Dean不太喜欢他的回答。”我并非有问题的那个人，Dean。”

Dean畏缩于Castiel略带指责的语气，他知道过去几周他不是百分百在状态。派对上的一些事把他搞懵了，也许Castiel是对的，可能他才是要疯了的那个。”你是不一样的。”

“我不明白你的意思。” Castiel的声音变得如此轻柔，但Dean只是觉得这更令人不安。Castiel不会这样做，Castiel不理解人类互动的微妙之处，他会直截了当地告诉Dean这是怎么回事。

“这就像……” Dean声线拖长，就像他在决定该用什么词合适，”你是如此接近真实，但是好像你并不完全在这。”

他终于把目光转向了Castiel，他看上去很困惑，很受伤，还有点生气。Dean明白了，这没有任何意义，他试图解释一些他自己都搞不懂的事情。Castiel就在那里，Dean可以看到他，触摸他，但这种感觉一直潜伏在他体内。那种一切都是假的，Castiel只是某物的碎片的感觉，并且Dean发现自己在怀疑Castiel是否真的在那里。Castiel从座位上站起来，握住Dean的手，当他说话的时候，他的声音微弱而嘶哑，就像有人把它勉强揉在一起。”你今天辛苦一天了，我带你去上床睡觉。”

“不，” Dean从Castiel手中挣脱出来，”我需要让你明白。”

“我们明早再讨论这个，” Castiel说，在Dean还没来得及争辩的时候，他举起手说，”拜托了，我很累了。”

Castiel没有睡着。他躺在Dean的身边直到他认为他睡着了，然后起身走出卧室。Dean等了一会儿才跟上他，悄悄地走下楼梯，直到他能听到Castiel在打电话。

“Sam，” Castiel低声说，“你哥哥出了点问题。”

“我明白，” Castiel点头，“我明天会打电话给他公司，他需要休假。”

“压力，当然，” Castiel含糊地说，完全没有相信，“我会随时通知你的。”

Castiel挂断了电话，但是没有回到楼上，Dean往客厅瞥了一眼，看到Castiel在沙发上为自己铺了张床。Dean沮丧地返回卧室，那天晚上他的梦里全是他浸在Castiel的鲜血中的双手。

第二天早上，他感觉糟透了，但他决定不让他逐渐恶化的精神也毁掉Castiel的生活。在Dean坚持说他呆在家里就几个小时没有问题后，Castiel去上班了。显然，在前一天的谈话之后，他对离开Dean持保留态度，但最终还是同意了。

Dean等待着，直到他确定Castiel不会再回来了才钻进车里。他开到市中心，花了一整天时间从一家商店到另一家商店，直到找到他想要的东西。然后他就等着，真的，他坐在桌边等着Castiel回家，等了两个小时。

当他听到Castiel的车驶入车道时，他跳了起来，在门口迎接他。”嘿!”

Castiel有点被Dean的热情吓到了，他只是回个家而已，“你今天过得怎么样？”

“很好，特别好，” Dean咧着嘴傻笑。

“你为什么笑成那样？” Dean抓着他的手把他拖进厨房。Castiel开始询问他是否感觉还好，但Dean从桌子上捡起了那个小盒子。

“我希望你没有期待着一颗浮夸的钻石，” Dean笑着说。

“你给我买了枚戒指，” Castiel说着有点喘不过气来，“我没有……我还没有给你买呢。”

“我相信你只是在等待着能够配得上我这样帅的人的那一枚。” Dean翻开黑丝绒盒子，把它递给Castiel。

Castiel犹豫了，他刚拿起戒指Dean就注意到了，在戴上戒指之前他又犹豫了。当他试图以转动戒指的方式来掩饰，并且像是欣赏戒指的样子审视着它时，Dean可以说他在第二次猜测要不要带上它，哪怕只有一会儿。

“我爱你，” 他对Castiel说，而当Castiel开口准备回答时，Dean把他扑倒在地。Castiel有一阵短暂的恐慌，可能认为Dean终于失去了理智，然后Dean把手放在他身侧开始挠他痒痒。

“Dean，” Castiel哈哈大笑，他徒劳地想要挣扎，但他能感受到他并没有那么努力。Dean俯身偷走了一个吻，然后嘴唇沿着他的下颌和脖子向下移动。Castiel颤抖地呼出一口气，伸长了脖颈好让Dean索取更多。Dean在Castiel的锁骨前顿住了，突然觉得有些奇怪和不对劲。Dean的手紧握着Castiel的手腕，而他的大脑告诉他，Castiel绝对不会让他这样压住他，因为Castiel比他更强大。如果Castiel想的话，他可以把他身上每块骨头都打碎。Dean坐起来，支撑在脚后跟上，他直视前方，因为他的大脑试图处理新的信息，这些信息看起来似乎没有错，但又似乎跟他所知道的一切不符。

Castiel用手肘把自己撑起来，伸手探向Dean，但他的手被拍开了。

“你不是Castiel，” Dean说着站了起来，就那么走出了房间。

这成为了最后一根稻草。Castiel再次打电话给Sam，然后在其他人和一串没完没了的电话之后，四个男人站在了他家门外，试图把他引上他们的车。

“求你了，Dean。你需要帮助。” Castiel几乎要哭了，他用双臂搂住Dean的肩膀，他能感受到Castiel在颤抖。Dean不知道该怎么办；和这些人一起走的想法令人毛骨悚然，可是Castiel是如此的惶恐不安，以至于Dean不得不为此做点什么。Dean把手放在Castiel的臀上，目光锁定着门口的男人。有那么一段剑张弩拔的时刻，Dean所能听到或感受到的只有Castiel在他肩头啜泣，直至他最后点头同意。

“好吧，好吧，我去。” Castiel实际上开始哭的更厉害了，他小小的抽泣猝然变为倾盆的泪水。

“谢谢，谢谢，” Castiel埋在他肩上喃喃地重复。尽管Castiel是要求他离开的那个，但他似乎也无法放他走，直到他们到达车前，他都一直死死地抓着Dean，当他不得不放手时，他几乎崩溃了。”我明天就来，只是——只是你要答应我你会好好的。”

“我会处理好的，” 他木然地说。工作人员把他领上车然后开走了，外面的世界在有色玻璃外面变得模糊不清。几个月来，Dean的脑子里第一次什么想法都没有。

&&&

Dean的头几天日子全是化验和检查，他被戳、被刺、被医生审问。他们问Castiel，问他的父母，还问了Sam的事，Dean回答了每一个问题，尽管他认为他们根本没有权利知道这些。他告诉自己他只需要在这里呆上一小段时间，医生就会发现他没有什么问题，然后把他送回家。

Castiel遵守了他的诺言，第二天就来看望他了，至少护士是这么告诉他的，但是医生不让他见Dean，因为他们说他还没准备好。整整一个星期过去，Castiel终于通过批准了。他紧紧地拥抱着Dean，紧到他觉得自己的肋骨可能会断掉。能见到他很高兴，但是Dean仍被困在这精神病院的白墙里，他装不出开心的样子。Castiel先是花了20分钟道歉并试图忍住悔恨的泪水，Dean安静地听着，但他脑海深处的一个声音嘲弄道：Castiel并不会哭泣。

Sam来探望过一次，他迷茫地看着Dean，尽管他试图理解Dean对他说的话，但是Sam只是不停地摇头。Dean最终忍不住吼了他，在经过一段漫长、紧张的时刻后，Sam一言不发地起身离开了。

即使所有的测试都结束，所有的结果都出来了，医生们还是和Dean刚来的时候一样困惑。一切迹象都表明，Dean肯定出了什么问题，但给它贴上标签的难度远超于预期。而且病情愈发严重：在他到这两周后，Dean开始看到其他病人的眼睛变成纯黑色。他们曾经令人愉快的笑容，如果不是异常得冷漠平淡，也变得阴险且恶毒。Dean失去了所有的时间意识，如果没有医生给他开的药，他几乎睡不了4个小时，并且入睡前每一条模糊的线都终止于印刻在他眼底。

曾经他还盼望着Castiel的到来，那个曾是他精神支柱的男人，让Dean开始心生恐惧。Castiel是一切的开始，Dean只想回到7月3日，他们躺在床上，互相嘲笑对方醉醺醺的幽默，但现在一切都已经彻底改变了。Castiel光是触碰就让Dean感觉寒彻入骨，仿佛他在吮吸他的生命。

Castiel尽可能多地去看望他，他还得工作，现在他可能要支付巨额医疗费用，才能让Dean获得24小时看护。偶尔，Castiel会呆到很晚，尤其是在Dean特别难受的夜晚。今天晚上，Dean甚至不能起床接见几个小时，但Castiel设法说服了警卫和医生，让他去他那满是灰尘的小房间探望Dean。

Castiel爬到床上靠在他身旁，胸口抵着Dean的后背。”我知道这很艰难。但是我相信你，我知道你会好起来的。”

“你不明白，Cas。” Dean摇摇头。他握住Castiel的手，深吸了一口气。没有一种方式可以描述他经历过什么，他在梦中看到了什么，或者他的大脑每天都在挣扎些什么。”那些梦，那些让我彻夜不眠的梦，他们是关于你的。”

“有那么糟吗？” Castiel问，他真心实意地关心和担忧着Dean。他不像医生那样付了钱才关心，也不像他父亲那样担心家庭声誉，Castiel只是想让Dean好起来，然后和他一起回家。这才是真正让这一切变得如此困难的原因，Dean担心Castiel总有一天会受够他，然后离开。Castiel一直是Dean坚实的后盾，但他脑子里的一切似乎都恨Castiel，就像他是瘟疫一样。

“在梦里你死了，有时——” Dean的声音哽咽着，他艰难地吞了下去。”有时我杀了你。”

Castiel默不作声；房间里只剩雨点打在窗户上的噼啪声，还有那种Castiel即将走出大门的不适感。终于他开口了，用一种跟被吓坏了的动物一样的微弱声音，”这只是个梦。”

“我不知道，” Dean摇头，“如果它不是呢。”

“我不是天使。” Castiel握着Dean的肩膀把他推了回去，“你为什么想要活在那样一个世界里呢？这里没有怪物。”

“我……” Dean迟疑地开口，他不知道该相信谁：他脑海中无休止喧闹着的声音，还是站在那的Castiel，他是温柔的、温暖的，也是他所渴望拥有的一切。比起这个世界， Dean怎么可能更想要那个呢？Castiel是对的，那个世界充满了怪物，而Dean竭尽所能地想要远离它。

“他们杀死了我的母亲，” Dean突然说道。Castiel猛地起身，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛摇头，但Dean继续说。”恶魔杀死了妈妈，这就是为什么我要猎杀怪物。”

Castiel嘘了他一下，但是门已经打开了，一名白大褂闯了进来，“时间到了，你该走了。”

“他不过是糊涂了，” Castiel厉声冲医生低语道，“再给我们一点时间。”

他只是说：”不。” Castiel仍然一动不动，医生向走廊里警卫挥手示意，“我不会再问第二遍的。”

Castiel紧紧抿着着嘴唇，Dean认为他可能真的会试图对付两个虎背熊腰的保安。Dean把一只手搭在Castiel的手臂上，摇了摇头。”回去吧。”

“但是——”

“下周见，” Dean打断了他，“走吧。”

Castiel看上去很受伤，战意立刻从他脸上消退，转变成深深地皱眉。他勉强地点了点头，然后起身走出房门，警卫跟着他走了，但医生留了下来。他用手抹了把眼睛，拖了把椅子到Dean的床边，至少这次他有礼貌地试着对他微笑。

“现在，让我们讨论一下这些怪物。”

&&&

他希望他能告诉Castiel他的病情正在好转，医生正在治愈他，但那只会是个谎言。相反，每一天情况都愈发糟糕，声音越来越大，每天晚上他都梦见Castiel。有时是怪物在讥笑他，用锋利的牙齿咬他，有时是天使用敬慕的眼光看他，他情不自禁地希望在他醒着的世界里的Castiel是那样的。他醒来时，要么感到恐惧，要么感到内疚，他让Castiel经历了那么多，但他却仍想索取更多。

他们给了他两个月的时间恢复，以显示出一些进展，然而Dean却慢慢地变得浑浑噩噩，支离破碎。在一个阴云密布的星期一早晨，Castiel和一群随行的医生进到房来，他说着话，但是Dean听不见，医生们皱着眉指指点点，但是Dean甚至几乎不看他们一眼。

“Dean，” Castiel打断道，“你明白他们在跟你说什么吗？他们要把你送走，他们要把我们分开。”

“他们不能那么做，” Dean说。”我没有任何问题。”

Castiel跪了下来，把Dean的手握在自己手里。”求你了，就告诉他们你一点不相信这些。你可以留下来，你会好起来的。”

护士挥手示意一个警卫进来，他的脸色因被再次叫来处理Dean而变得难看。”我们得离开这里。”

Castiel急切地点头。”是的，是的，我们可以离开这个地方。”

“我们需要……我们得回家。” Castiel整张脸都明亮了起来，他身后的医生也都很惊讶。”回我们自己的世界。”

“是时候了。” 医生指着Dean向警卫示意，“跟他说不通的。”

“他不会是个麻烦的，” Castiel向他们保证，站了起来，“你知道发生了什么吗？就这样了，Dean，我再也帮不了你了。”

Dean看着Castiel，警卫站在他的两边，嗡嗡声又在他脑海中响起，他几乎听不到那两个人对他吼叫的声音。”我只想让我们能够幸福，Cas。”

Castiel听到Dean的话皱起了眉头，但他还没来得及说什么，Dean就已经行动了。他肘击了左侧的警卫，不足以击倒他，但是让他弯下了腰，这让Dean有机会伸手去拿他枪套里的枪。

另一名警卫试图阻止他，但Dean已经向后退，把枪托砸进了他的太阳穴。Castiel向后踉跄了几步，但不足以快到逃出Dean的触及范围。一阵骚动之后，Castiel发现自己背后紧贴着Dean的胸膛，一把枪抵在他的太阳穴上。

“Dean，” Castiel长呼一口气，大脑试图理清发生了什么，“Dean，你在干什么？”

医生和警卫都小心翼翼地向他们靠近，眼睛紧张而专注地聚焦在Dean的身上。Castiel的脖子被一只手臂勒得紧紧的，就好像他会傻到在一把枪指着他的头的情况下试图反抗他。Dean咆哮着，把枪更加用力地捅进Castiel的头骨，“别再他妈的多走一步。”

医生们僵住了，彼此焦虑地交换着目光，但其中一个决定试探一下Dean并走近了一点。Dean退后一步，手指扣紧了扳机，使得Castiel惊恐地抽泣起来。”我向上帝发誓，如果你再不后退，我就把他的脑袋打爆。”

“求求你，”这是Castiel身体开始颤抖时所能尽力挤出的唯一一个词。

“没事的，” Dean在Castiel耳边低声说。这没有起到任何安抚的作用，所以Dean继续说，”没事的，我会把我们都弄出去的”

“这太疯狂了” Castiel的脸上止不住地涌出泪水。这一切似乎都大错特错，Dean真的不知道事情怎么会变成这样，这家医院，这种状况，一直到他手里的枪，都错得如此可怕。

其他医生走上前来跟他们的同事站在一起，Dean把枪过于用力地按在Castiel头上以至于他的重心都向一侧偏移了。”你们在干什么？我会杀了他的！”

“即使你这样做了，” 一名护士冒头说，走上前去加入其他人，”你打算怎么离开这里？”

“他要杀了我，” Castiel喘着气说，因全体人员对他生命的漠视而瞪大了眼睛。Dean感到一阵刺痛，Castiel认为这是真的，他没有意识到这完全是为了让他摆脱困境的策略，这样他们才能逃跑。Castiel在他的控制下颤抖着，“做点什么吧！”

“你要让他死掉，就为了把一个疯子关起来？” Dean摇了摇头。”我对此表示怀疑”

“我们不会让你离开的，”医生坦白地说。Dean僵住了，医生清楚地告诉他，他没有任何选择。不管他是手握着人质还是尸体，他都逃不出来，他们会把他关起来度过余生，而他对此无能为力。

“你打算怎么办，Dean？” Castiel问道，他的声音突然变得柔和而平静。”你要杀了我吗？”

“我绝不会那么做的。” Dean坚定地说，尽管他再次用手枪按住了他的太阳穴。

“你已经尽力了，” Castiel指出。他的手滑到Dean的前臂上，几乎让人感到安慰，但房间里似乎没有人注意到气氛的突然变化。

“但这些都不是真的。” Dean的头开始砰砰作响，灯光变得几乎令人目眩，每个人的声音似乎都融合在一起，变成了一种混乱的蜂鸣声，“不，这不是真的。”

“这可以是真的，” Castiel告诉他，他转过头来，看着Dean，那把枪现在支在他的额头上。”如果你想的话，它就可以是真实的。你在这里会很开心的，Dean。”

“你是谁？” Dean颤抖着问。他看进那双深蓝色的眼睛，他的面庞温柔而亲切，但他的眼睛却深不见底。不，他的双眼是冰冷、空洞的深谭，如果Dean盯得太久，可能会被拖进去溺死。”你不是他，你不是Castiel。”

“我是你想要的那个人，Dean。我是你得到的那个人。”他的手慢慢抬起，不想在伸手去拿枪时吓到Dean。 “我爱你。”

“你并不。”

“你和我，我们可以一起在这里，”它对Dean微笑着，手指慢慢地缠绕到Dean的死亡之握上。Dean感到恶心，他和这个东西一起生活了这么长时间，爱着它，抚摸它，从来没有意识到它是假的。它对他微笑，Dean真的想相信，他想相信Castiel和他一起建立了一种生活，Castiel可能爱上一个像他这样的人，甚至相信Castiel是真实的。现在他对这一切都不确定了。

“对不起，” Dean哽咽着说。这东西朝他微笑，就像他赢了一样，根本没有预料到他脸上会遭遇一记肘击。冒牌的Castiel跌跌撞撞地后退，捂住他瘀伤的脸颊，Dean举起枪，但他没有瞄准Castiel或其他任何人。

“Dean！不要！” 它大喊着，脸上布满了恐慌，他试图及时制止住Dean。

“对不起，” Dean重复道。嘴里的枪冰冷而充满金属味；他能尝到粘在枪管上的火药的苦味。在扣动扳机之前，他甚至没有再考虑第二下。


	3. Chapter 3

Dean醒来时头疼欲裂。这有点不寻常，因为他根本不应该醒来。然而，他睁开眼睛，看到了一个阴暗的、老鼠横行的仓库。

“你醒了，”一个低沉的声音在他身边说。Dean看向右侧，发现Castiel跪在他旁边，然后在左边找到了Sam。

“伙计，我没想到你能挺过来，” 他的兄弟如释重负地说，”那个灯神肯定对你做了些手脚。”

“灯神？” Dean迟钝地问，他的大脑仍然一片混乱。

当Dean试图快速坐起来时，Castiel警告说：”不要动作太快。”

“我们都开始觉得你醒不过来了。” Sam用手扶着Dean的上臂，帮他慢慢地站了起来。”你已经昏迷一周了，我们至少花了一天半的时间试图让你清醒过来。”

“Cas不能治好我？”

“我清除了你身上的灯神毒素，” Castiel耸肩。”你似乎并不热衷于结束这种幻想。”

Dean看着Castiel，身体上和他一起生活在妄想中的那个人是一样的，举止上则完全是另一回事。那一个总是干净整洁，穿着得体，而这个Castiel穿着一件过大的风衣，头发乱蓬蓬的。和他在一起的那个脸上总是带着笑意，而这一个看起来严肃又呆板。然而Dean松了一口气，因为在他内心深处，这正是他认为Castiel应有的样子。

“一定是一个地狱般的梦境，” Sam勉强笑了笑，递给Dean一瓶水。

“开始还不错，” Dean咕哝着接受了水，把水拧开，一口气喝了一半。”但它并不是这样结束的。”

Castiel几乎是怀疑地注视着Dean。”你确定你没事吗？”

Dean呻吟，”拜托别问我这个。”

Castiel的眉头皱了起来，但Sam从他身边挤了过去，冲着门口示意。”车在后面。”

“他不应该开车，” Castiel指出。”我带你们两个回家。”

“不，” Dean推开Sam和Castiel。”我要开着我的baby回家。”

Castiel看起来不高兴，但他没有争辩。他们都钻进车里，Dean在另外两个人完全坐好之前就加速冲了出去。Sam把Dean的一盒磁带推进去，调大音量，Castiel只是靠在窗户上，凝视着窗外流动的黑暗。

Dean让这一切都埋葬在了那个梦里。他果然没错，他和Castiel的生活太美好了，不可能是真的。所有的一切，房子，工作，他和Castiel仅仅是他和Castiel，都只是一些不切实际的幻想。

“你摆脱不了我的，Dean。” Dean突然转向，猛踩一脚刹车，Sam倏地向前一倾，头撞在仪表盘上。

“搞什么鬼？ !” Sam吼道。

Dean转身望向后座，Castiel疑惑地看着他。那声音就在他耳边，听起来像是Castiel，但却是以另一个世界里那样扭曲的方式。”你们听到了吗？”

“不，” Castiel和Sam交换了一下目光。”我们什么都没听到。”

“一定是……一定只是我的幻觉。”

“也许你还在受到灯神毒液的影响。” Castiel提议道。

“也许吧。”

在一些有说服力的迹象之后，Dean下车和Sam换了位置。他们一致认为，在确定Dean完全恢复之前，他都不应该开车。Sam把他们送到汽车旅馆，让Castiel看着他，确保他在他带着食物回来之前不会做任何蠢事。

“你确定你没事吗？” Castiel沉默了很长一段时间后问他。

“我还活着。”

“我可以问你件事吗？”

“你刚就这么做了，Cas。” Dean笑着看Castiel给他的白眼。”你想知道什么？”

“什么……是什么让你不愿醒来？” Castiel问。”你以前被灯神下过毒，应该没有之前那么有效。但你拒绝醒来。”

Dean因这个问题而全身紧绷，不确定他是否真的想给出一个诚实的答案。”我不知道。妈妈在那里，Sam很开心，还有……”

“还有什么？” Castiel催问。

“还有你。”

Castiel的眉毛拢到一起。”我？”

“我记得，所有的一切。” Dean垂下了眼睛，强迫自己把目光从Castiel身上移开，因为如果是在Castiel的审视下，他根本说不出口。”我记得每天都在你身边醒来，我记得你触碰我的方式，我记得你尝起来的味道。

“我没有意识到……” Castiel口气软了下来，Dean没有给他说其他话的机会。

“也许这些都不是真的，但它仍然存在，我仍然记得，现在我也不知道该怎么办。” Dean冒险撇了Castiel一眼，天使看起来很迷茫，虽然没有一丝Dean所预料的反感，但也没有因为自己的坦白而显得激动。”无论如何，我不该说这些。这不是你的问题。”

Dean拿起外套，从桌子上抓起他的钥匙。”忘了我说过什么吧。”

Dean试图从他身边走过，但被Castiel缠在他手腕上的手拽了回来。”等等。”

Dean露出一丝苦笑，拒绝接触Castiel的目光。”听着，我今天过得够长了，所以我不需要你——”

Castiel走近了一步，Dean的话消失在了他的喉咙里。天使飞快伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，他的眼睛扫过Dean的脸，直到落在他的唇上。Castiel倾身上前的那一刻，时间似乎都变慢了，直到Dean感受到Castiel的唇在他的唇上掠过，他才相信Castiel真的会进行到底。当Castiel退后时，Dean捕捉到了他眼底闪烁着的紧张

Dean的身体先大脑一步行动了。他抓住Castiel的衣领，把彼此的唇用力地压在一起。这是一种强烈而又有点疯狂的感觉，一点也不像Castiel给他的那个纯洁之吻。Dean的手指抓着Castiel的头发，天使犹豫地把手放到Dean的胸前。

在他的幻觉里，Castiel总是知道该怎么做。他很自信，很有技巧，光用一双灵活的手就能让Dean膝盖发软。然而，他面前的这个人却不是那样的。他没有把握，他的手从Dean的夹克衫上滑下来的时候，微微发颤，看起来这丢失的一片让另一个Castiel显得如此的虚假。

当他的手指开始拉扯Castiel的衬衫时，天使的手抬了起来，轻轻推着他的胸口。”等等。”

“什么？” Dean用沙哑的声音问道。”怎么了？”

“我知道对你来说这很寻常，但对我来说这仍然是非常……新的。”

“噢。” Dean拉开了距离。”是的……那好吧。”

“不过……” Castiel看着门口，声音逐渐减弱。”也许下次Sam不在的时候。”

Dean几乎为Castiel的热情咧嘴傻笑起来，而Sam确实在那一刻从门口走了进来。他的眼神让Dean明白Sam肯定猜到自己撞破了什么，但他仁慈地什么也没有说。

“我猜你会喜欢我给你带的油腻汉堡的。”

Dean笑了。这种感觉就像家一样。

&&&

Dean在他原来的房间里醒来，太阳刚刚从地平线上升起，把薄薄的白色窗帘变成了耀眼的红色。他再次闭上眼睛，世界正在苏醒，但Dean可以推迟一会儿再起。

“这一切还没有结束，你知道的。” Dean转过身来，紧挨着他的是Castiel，那个他留在医院里的怪物，脸上挂着一个腼腆的微笑，Dean把毛毯裹得更紧了。“事情从来没有那么简单。”

“我不听你的废话，” Dean固执地说。这只是个噩梦，也许是灯神后遗症，他不是真的在这里。“你是个骗子。”

“我在你脑子里，你想我说什么我就说什么。”

“不，我现在回家了。我和Sam在一块，Castiel是个天使，我在拯救人命，” Dean反驳道。他从床上跳起来，大步踏向门口，也许他醒不过来，但他拒绝再和那个人多呆一刻钟。

他把门打开，但被Castiel挡住了，Dean看了眼身后空荡荡的床，回过头来看着站在他面前的天使复制品。“可怜的Dean，你就这样迷失了”

“不，” Dean重复着，挫败地咬牙切齿。

“那些梦，它们不会就这么消失。” Castiel向前一步，把Dean逼回了卧室。”我相信你已经有了一些预感。你很危险，如果你呆在我身边，我迟早会把命丢掉。接着，同样的事情会发生在Sam身上也不过是时间问题，而且已经发生过几次了。”

“住口！”他厉声喝道，朝Castiel挥了一拳。他的手撞上Castiel的下巴时发出了可怕的断裂声，Dean叫出声来，把他那断掉的手托在胸前，嘴里吐出一连串的脏话。

“你应该留在我身边。” Castiel抓住Dean的手，一股灼热的疼痛从Dean的手臂上冒了出来，直到Castiel的拇指抚过破碎的骨头，它就自己愈合了。 “这里没有任何东西是属于你的。你不高兴吗？”

“我当时可是被关在精神病院里！”

Castiel啧了一声，摇了摇头，“你试图反抗它，你不应该那么做的。”

“你是谁？” Dean仿佛已经问过一百万遍。”你坚持不懈地到这来，每次我闭上眼睛，我都根本不知道你是谁。你不是Castiel，我也不认为你是个灯神或者恶魔，所以你到底是什么东西？”

“也许我是你的意识。”它朝Dean微笑，一个露齿的、虚伪的微笑，并向猎人走近了一步。“因为你知道这都是不对的，你知道你接触过的一切都会枯萎和死亡，你知道你应该尽可能远离Sam。但你留了下来，我们都知道这是因为你的本质是一个自私的、吓坏了的小男孩。”

Dean怒火中烧，这一切本该已经结束，而这个在他梦里阴魂不散的怪物仍然存在。Castiel带着嘲弄的同情看着他，然后转身向门口走去，Dean充满恨意的眼神一路跟着他出门。

“如果你愿意，你可以试着再打我一次，但我不会治愈你两次，” Castiel轻笑。”如果我是你，我会好好想想我刚才说的话。”

Dean猛地睁开眼睛，差点撞上站在他床边的Castiel。“你还好吗？你睡觉的时候动静很大。”

“我向上帝发誓，如果再有人问我好不好，我会——” Dean吞下刺耳的话语，对Castiel皱眉。“你在这儿干什么？”

“Sam去图书馆了。” Castiel坐到Dean的床边，“他不想让你被单独留下。”

“我能照顾好自己。”

“你能么？”

Dean瞪着Castiel，他被愤怒控制住了，尽管他知道Castiel只是想帮忙。“即使我不能，我也不认为你能做什么。”

Castiel皱眉，“Dean。”

“什么？” Dean不耐烦地说。

“告诉我出了什么事。” Dean想冲他大喊，但他实在是太累了。

“感觉还是像……” Dean一时哑然，但Castiel耐心地等着他说完。“感觉一切依旧不对劲。”

“灯神抓走了你很长时间，也许还有残留的影响。” Dean点了点头，尽管他知道事情不是这样的。他以前被灯神下过毒，除了刚开始的一两天会感觉一团糟，但也不会有像他现在这样极端的反应。但这次不同了，在幻象破灭之前，他的生活就已经变成了一场噩梦。

“我只是需要再睡会。” Dean强迫自己假装打了个哈欠并伸了个懒腰。Castiel大概知道他已经睡得够多了，但也许他可以装作自己仍然因为灯神的毒素而感到疲倦。他只想一个人呆着。”我相信你总有别的地方可以去的。”

“我没有，” Castiel告诉他，Dean不得不克制住自己的白眼，当然Castiel领悟不了Dean为了让他离开而抛出的微妙暗示。

Dean把胳膊举过头顶，伸了个懒腰。“好吧，别傻呆在这儿看我睡觉，这让人有点毛骨悚然。”

“我明白了。” Castiel站了起来，Dean转身只花了一秒钟时间整理枕头，但他转回来后，天使就已经消失了。Dean松了口气，他为应付Castiel所营造的假面破裂了，他只感到筋疲力尽。蜷缩在摇摇晃晃的床上，他意识到他所能期待的最好结果不过是一夜无梦。

&&&

Dean又进了医院。不是以前的那个；窗户上没有栏杆，床上也没有束缚带。Castiel在他旁边，坐在一张快要散架的旧椅子上，他看上去异常地心烦意乱，眼睛睁得大大的，紧紧地盯着他大腿上的双手。Dean试图说些什么，但是他的喉咙极其干涩，所以他向另一个人伸出手去，他的手很瘦弱，数百条皱纹散落在他皮肤上。Castiel的眼睛看起来通红得像刚刚哭过一样，但他抓住Dean的手，拇指轻柔地抚摩着温暖的皮肤。

一切都如此熟悉却又很不对劲。他四处张望着寻找萨姆，但Castiel只是摇了摇头，捏了捏他的手。他不明白为什么他看起来如此苍老而Castiel还这么年轻。他开始慌张起来，听到Castiel试图使他平静下来，但他的胸口突然感到一阵疼痛。他所能听到的最后一句话是——

“Dean，我们到了。” Sam摇醒了Dean，把车熄了火。

“什么？” Dean含糊不清地问。

“我们在犯罪现场。” Sam把钥匙扔进烟灰缸，对着镜子整理领带。”你的西装在后座上，那有个卫生间你可以在里面换上，然后我们去找那个警探问话。”

“什么犯罪现场？” Dean直起身子，环顾四周。奇怪的是，他发现自己坐在Impala的副驾驶上，尽管他已经在汽车旅馆的房间里睡着了。他的FBI制服被洗干净、熨平，放在后座上。

Sam奇怪地看了他一眼。“就是那个高中女生死的地方。”

“我们是在查案吗？”

“呃，” Sam担忧地撇了撇嘴。“是的。”

“哦，” Dean愣愣地说。

“嗯，看上去像是动物袭击。” Sam在仪表盘周围翻找，直到他找到John的日记并抽了出来。“但是如果你再深入一点，肯定能看出来这是狼人。”

“太好了，听起来就像在公园里散步。”他们走出车，Dean转向停车场的洗手间。“我去换衣服，你去跟警察谈谈。看看他们知道些什么，我等会就来找你。“

“当然，一会儿见。” Sam扣好上衣扣子，朝围着附近操场的警戒线走去。当Dean到达浴室时，他锁上了门，任衣服掉在地上。他茫然地盯着镜子里自己的倒影，打开粘腻的水龙头，让水一直流到变得稍微暖和一点。Dean把水泼在脸上，绞尽脑汁地回忆他是怎么坐到车上的。他没有离开汽车旅馆房间的记忆，据他所知，他把Castiel赶出他的房间后曾试图再睡几个小时。

唯一合理的解释就是，要么他整个上午都在梦游，要么就是一些他根本不愿细想的东西。在另一个世界里，他也丢失过时间，至少医生是这么说的，然而Dean坚信这只是扭曲和改变了自身设计的幻觉。它试图塑造Dean周围的世界，使之看起来更加现实，这样他就不会再质疑它，不会再与之抗争了。

想清楚这是怎么回事令人毛骨悚然。这应该已经结束了，Dean应该回到了家，拯救世界以及对他弟搞恶作剧。

“你看起来脸色苍白。” Dean转过身来，几乎要冲Castiel呵斥这不是个好时机。

“只是累了，” Dean这么说道，“这是我恢复之后的第一个案子。”

“你需要帮助么？”

Dean笑了笑，用纸巾擦了下脸。“是吗，我觉得你帮不上什么忙。”

Castiel怒气冲冲，身体挺得更直了，好像这会显得他更有能力似的。“我不是没用的，你知道的。”

“无意冒犯，但我以前见过你跟别人问话。” Dean把脏纸巾扔进垃圾桶，捡起他的西装。“如果我们需要有人帮忙抓什么野兽或者找一些埃及才有的无名文物，我会给你打电话的。”

Castiel瘪了瘪嘴，“除了帮你猎魔，你也可以为了其他原因给我打电话。”

“呃，” Dean口气软了下来，“是的，我知道。”

他们尴尬地沉默着，Castiel不说话，Dean不知道该说什么。Castiel张开嘴想说些什么，但后来又皱着眉闭上了，Dean可以看出来他在挣扎于一些也许他无法完全理解的东西。“我很担心你。”

“这事有什么不对劲么？” Dean问道。

“不，” Castiel摇了摇头，“不过这次不一样。”

“关于哪方面的？”

“我自己也不太确定，” Castiel承认。“一想到你可能醒不过来，我就……”

Dean等着他说完，Castiel把目光移开了，双手以一种不同寻常的人类姿态在大衣上摩挲着。“这很可怕。”

“没能杀死你的东西会让你变得更强大。”

“你们俩似乎把这句话看的太认真了。” Castiel舔了舔嘴唇。“我不确定我能把你带回来。”

“你做到了，所以没事了。” Dean耸肩脱掉夹克，放它在台子上。他不想谈论这件事，而Castiel刚才并没有领会到这条信息。“我需要准备一下，我不想在你面前这么做。”

“当然。”他身后传来一阵翅膀扇动的声音，当他照镜子时，他发现自己又是一个人了。

他换上西装，加入Sam的行列，这个案子就像其他案子一样。当地居民相信没有什么异常的事情发生，Sam四处探听，直到他发现一些有用的东西，他们怀疑的第一个人最终被确认是无辜的，然后在半夜他们设法追踪到那个狼人。

这就是事情不再那么正常的地方，狼人只是个孩子，一个被咬的十几岁的孩子。他们没有时间重新考虑他们必须杀死一个孩子的事实。这个男孩可能还在上高中，但他长得像个铁塔，一定是个很不错的橄榄球运动员。更不用说，他可把Sam和Dean揍得不轻。他甚至被一颗银弹擦伤了，但仍能继续前进。

两人的枪都被打掉了，Dean试图让这头野兽分心，Sam则尝试去探明他们的武器被扔到了哪儿。Sam花的时间有点久而狼人移动地有点快，不久Dean就被击倒在地。狼人猛地扑向他，他的爪子深深扎进Dean的肩膀，留下了一团血肉模糊，但他对Dean的喉咙并不感兴趣。相反，他盯着Dean，每次他咆哮的时候都会喷得猎人满嘴口水，却并不进攻。Dean的心像一把电钻一样狂跳不止，但他什么也做不了，只能回盯着怪物的眼睛——年轻人的脸扭曲成了奇形怪状，并等着它的最终一击。

“Dean！” Sam从某个地方大喊，然后是一声巨响。野兽从Dean身上被击倒，它大声嚎叫着，声音慢慢地变成了人类的叫喊，然后是痛苦的哭声。到Dean站起来的时候他已经死了。Sam跑到他跟前，喘着气，手里拿着一把短管霰弹枪。“你还好吗？”

“嗯，” Dean咽了口口水，“我很好。”

“真是好险。”

“这可不是闹着玩的，” Dean哼了一声。他转身走向Impala，Sam跟上去问他想怎么处理尸体。“我会搞定的，你回旅馆把东西都拿过来。”

“你确定？” Sam问，“我能帮忙。”

“没事，我只是去找个新坟，把他埋在那儿。没有人会注意到。”

Dean弹开后备箱，把枪放下并抓了把铲子，趁Sam没往这看的时候，他又拿起另一件东西塞进了外套。“好吧，等会见。”

很快，他就找到了一个新挖的坟墓，泥土新鲜松软，这会省下Dean很多处理证据的功夫。Castiel出现时，他已经挖了四英尺深了，当他发现Dean身上沾满了墓地的尘土，他甚至眼睛都没眨一下，这只不过是猎人生活中又一个平凡的日子。“你发现了吗？”

“你可以这么说。”

“这不是狼人，” Dean直截了当地说，从肩头抛出更多泥土。

“什么？”

Dean把铲子插进土里，然后转向Castiel。“这么多年我一直在猎魔，我从来没有见过狼人会那样停滞不前。”

“他还年轻。”

“不，” Dean又拿起铲子继续挖掘，“这是不对的。”

“这当然是不对的，它是令人憎恶的东西。”

Dean听到这句话打了个哆嗦，就像医院里的Castiel一样，这一个是如此逼真但并不完全正确。Dean把手伸进外套里，摸到了藏在里面的冰冷金属。“我不傻，你知道的。”

“我从没说过你是。” Castiel走近坟墓，Dean咬牙切齿。

“不管发生了什么，我都会想办法结束这一切。” Dean爬出坟墓，转向Castiel。“除非我是个白痴才会看不穿你。”

“Dean，你在说什么——” Dean动作迅速地拦住了Castiel。他抽出那把插在外套上的天使之刃，并抓住Castiel的肩膀飞快地一挥，剑就刺进了Castiel的心脏。

从Castiel嘴里传来一阵抽气，然后是喘息，然后什么事也没有发生。Dean笑了起来，因为他被证明是对的，这并不是真正的Castiel，它和另一个一样是假的，这只是又一个廉价的仿制品。Dean很了解Castiel，知道这东西根本不能和他相提并论。

Castiel颤抖着把手放在Dean的肩膀上。当他试图把Dean推开时，他的脸因痛苦而扭曲着。他挤出一丝微弱的声音：“闭上你的眼睛。”

“什么？” Dean说。Castiel微微抽离，Dean低头看向伤口，那里渗出一股明亮的蓝色。“不。”

Castiel推开Dean，他跌进坟墓，Castiel跌跌撞撞地后退。“闭上你的眼睛。”

“不，不，不，你不是天使。” Dean挣扎着站起身想要爬出坟墓，但他僵住了，当他看见Castiel虚握着天使之刃并踉跄着后退，试图进一步拉开他和Dean的距离时。

“Dean，” 这是强光爆发之前Castiel说的最后一个词。Dean低头捂住眼睛，被逐出的纯粹能量猛烈撞击他的胸膛。光一熄灭，Dean就跳出坟墓飞奔上前。

“不，这不应该发生的。” Dean抓住Castiel的风衣摇晃着他，但他怀里的天使却软弱无力而又沉重无比。他把手放在烙进泥土的双翼上，“Castiel，求你。”

他绞尽脑汁想弄清楚他可能漏掉了什么。他十分确信这不是Castiel，但是这里有翅膀的痕迹。他用手指在黑色印迹上刨着，但是不管他刨掉多少泥土，他都发现这些黑痕已经深入地下。

“我想醒过来，” Dean低声说。“求求你，不管这是什么，我都想醒过来。”

他能听到身后的笑声。虽然看不见他，但Dean知道这是他梦中虚构的Castiel的声音。这给了他另一丝希望，他是对的，这一定只是幻觉。身后是死去的天使，耳边是疯狂的笑声，只剩下Dean独自一人，指尖深深刻进印入地底的残影。


	4. Chapter 4

Sam找到他时，他正紧紧地抓着死去的天使，指甲血淋淋地从他挖下的地方被撕裂，他坚信燃尽的翅膀只是一种假象。起初Sam没有出声，震惊地瞪大双眼看着躺在Dean身下的可怜Castiel的冰冷尸体。是Dean身上的血惊醒了他，他浑身上下沾满了罪证。“Dean，你干了什么？”

“我不知道，” Dean对他说，近乎泪流满面。“我不知道，他搞错了。我没有杀Cas，我不可能杀了Cas。” Sam抓住Dean的夹克把他拽过来扔到地上。他盯着躺在地上的尸体，“妈的，妈的。”

“你不明白，” Dean急忙站起来解释。“没关系，他不是Cas。”

“Dean！” Sam怒吼着把Dean从Castiel身上推开。“你看到这个了吗？”

Sam抓着Dean的后颈，强迫他看看自己干了什么。“那是Castiel，那是我们的朋友。这都是你干的，你为什么要这么做？”

“不，” Dean低声说。“你会明白的，这不是他，你会明白的。”

他的兄弟放开了他，Sam踉跄着后退，与Dean保持距离。他瞪大了眼睛，情绪从通红的双眼中翻涌而出，震惊慢慢消失在恐惧之中。Sam实际上开始害怕他的哥哥了，他像疯子一样胡言乱语，并且身上满是他们朋友的鲜血。Dean的确不能为此指责他。

Sam开车回家，全程他一个字都没有跟Dean说过。很可能他不知道该说些什么，还在试图消化Dean毫无理由屠杀Castiel的画面。Dean的思维仍然停留在天使的影像上，蓝色的光芒从他白皙的皮肤上倾泻而出，他让Dean闭上他的眼睛。即使他的生命即将终结，即使Dean的手仍握在刀柄上，Castiel依旧在保护Dean。

他们不说话，甚至连看都不看对方一眼，Dean耳边的寂静几乎和他脑袋里的尖叫一样刺耳。Sam订了一个房间，他俩都穿着衣服倒在床上，没有人睡觉，他们整晚都盯着黑暗中的天花板。

&&&

Dean几乎要崩溃了，当他睁开眼睛看到一蓬黑发时。Castiel给了他一个疲惫的微笑，但Dean的目光凝视着天使胸前的大片红色污渍。在他们旁边，Sam安静地睡着，一切都在其确切的位置，只是Castiel站在他面前的事实让他知道他在做梦。

“你已经死了，” Dean终于挤出一句话。

“我很好，” Castiel纠正，“尽管你尽了最大的努力。”

Dean泄了气，头垂到手上，指甲摁进头皮。“我以为——”

“你想了什么并不重要。” Dean听着Castiel脱下外套时寒毛倒竖，血淋淋的织物剥落下来，发出一股潮湿淤泥般的声音。他的胃因思及Castiel胸前的裂口而一阵抽搐。床向下沉了沉，当Castiel单膝跪在床上，向Dean俯下身去，Dean能感受到从他身上流出的冰冷的、死气沉沉的气息。 “我只在乎你做了什么。”

Dean猛地抬头，结果直面Castiel正在慢慢解开的那件血染的白色衬衫。Dean把目光移开，勉强压下喉咙里升起的胆汁，Castiel因Dean脸上的表情温柔地笑了笑。他解开最后一颗扣子，把衬衫脱了下来，一根手指滑过他胸前完好无损但沾满血渍的皮肤。“瞧？一切都好了。”

Dean犹豫地伸出手放在Castiel的胸前：摸上去冰冷潮湿，这是死人的肉体，Dean知道他只是在做梦。天啊，难道他希望这一切都是真的吗?

“对不起,” Dean低声说。“我真的很抱歉。”

“嘘，” Castiel让他噤声。他轻轻地把Dean推回到床上，躺在猎人身边。“现在我在这。”

Dean想要相信。但这永远是不够的，无论在他身上发生了什么，幻象都不会持续很久。虽然他一开始看上去很真实，但最终一切都会分崩离析，而Dean则被留给一个几乎无法辨别的劣等天使。Dean认识了Sam的一辈子，他能预测他弟弟的一举一动，但他仍未摸透Castiel。他的思维跟不上他的直觉，每一次他最终都能挑出冒牌Castiel的瑕疵。

“我不能再这样了，Cas，” Dean对他说。“我不知道什么是真的”

Castiel朝他微笑。“我们的大脑往往是我们最大的敌人。”

Dean摇了摇头，“这就是一切的真相吗？这都是我脑子里的东西吗？”

“还有很多呢，Dean。只是你不去看。”

Dean懒得问Castiel他在说些什么，因为他知道他不会回答，他从来不会回答。“无论我去哪里，有一件事永远不会改变。”

“是什么？” Castiel问，一只手在Dean的胳膊上上下游移。

“我留不住你。”

Castiel倾身上前，他的手指抚摸着Dean的脸颊，冰冷的呼吸刺得他的耳朵发痒。“是时候醒来了。”

“Dean，你得起来。” Sam在摇他。

“我醒了，” Dean咕哝着，推开Sam。

“我找到了一个该我们解决的案子，” Sam告诉他，把所有的东西都装进了他的行李袋里。

“一个案子？” Dean问。“已经？”

“是的，” Sam简略地回答。Dean想吼道Castiel死了还不到24个小时，而Sam就已经在继续他的生活了，但这些话被掐死在了他的喉咙里。Dean是Castiel死亡的原因，而Sam简直不知道该如何处理。他可能会把Dean的所作所为归咎于灯神，他要么得相信是这样，要么就得相信是Dean冷血地谋杀了他们的朋友。

Sam把一切都埋在工作和酒精之下，这完全是Dean的作风。Dean无言以对，因为这一切完完全全，百分之百是他的错。就像他碰过的所有东西一样，他在一天之内毁掉了Castiel和Sam。

“哦，好吧。” Dean起床穿上靴子。Sam冲出门口，跳上Impala，Dean勉勉强强地跟上他。在路上，Sam解释了他们要去哪里，猎杀什么。是另一个穿白衣服的女人，把男人引诱到一座古老的石桥上，然后推到河里淹死。他描述了受害者，和可能可以追溯到鬼魂起源的民间传说。

“她肯定能从你身上学到一两件本事，Dean，”有人在他背后冷笑。Dean瞥了一眼后视镜，Castiel回瞪过来，胸口有个血淋淋的洞，眼里充满了仇恨。Dean猛踩刹车，他身后的汽车险些撞坏了他的后备箱，闪避的同时疯狂地按着喇叭。

“嘿！” Sam大叫起来，伸出双臂防止自己撞进仪表盘。“搞什么鬼？”

Dean的眼睛粘在了镜子上，天使坐在那里怒视着他。他向后转身，希望看到一个生气但还活着的Castiel，却只看到一个空座位。在他旁边Sam还在喊“你疯了吗？你差点把我们俩都害死。”

Dean能感觉到自己的血都凉了，他完全清醒了，但他清清楚楚地看到那怪物。他知道这不是真正的Castiel，但他曾得到了一线希望，却又被粉碎了。他转过身来，再次踩下油门，不管Sam在说什么。他试着让自己镇定下来，但这感觉就像整个世界都在他身上坍塌。

和往常一样，他们换上了FBI的制服，但Sam向别人问话时，Dean的脑袋过于拥挤，以至于无法理解他周围发生了什么。每当Dean认为他已经搞清楚了发生在他身上的事情，情况就会越来越糟。现在他清醒的时候也能看到这些东西。这是无望的，他告诉自己，无论你做什么，你都无法摆脱这一切。

奔流的水声淹没了他的耳朵，使他几乎陷入恍惚状态，他所能想到的只有一条出路。也许一切都会结束，也许他会在别的地方醒来，而Dean真的不知道哪一个会更糟。他的双脚似乎是在自己移动，他们自己向桥走去，Sam的声音在背景中回响。

他从桥的边缘望去：白色的急流正撞击着嶙峋的岩石。前一天的雨水提高了水位，通往河流的路上收集到的尘土使它变成了烟黑色。

“Dean！” Sam冲向他哥时喊道。 “你在做什么？ 我们还在工作。”

“我做不到，” 这是Dean所说的全部，他被拍打的浪潮和余后的泡沫迷住了。

在他身后，Sam叹了口气，漫长而沉重。“听着，我知道这太快了。为什么我们不直接回去找Bobby，直到你的头完全恢复？”

“Bobby已经死了，” Dean说，仿佛在谈论天气。“我知道的。”

“死了？” Sam疑惑道。“我今天早上才和他通了电话。你在说什么？你现在知道了什么？”

Dean抓住栏杆，迅速地站了起来，差点在潮湿的栏杆边缘滑倒，然后一阵疯狂的笑声从他的胸膛里爆发出来。“我从来没有醒来过。没有医院，也没有灯神。”

“你在干什么？” Sam喊道。他向前走了一步，但恐惧阻止了他靠近，他担心他会吓到Dean。“这一点也不好笑！”

“我想我知道该做什么了。”

“Dean！看在上帝的份上，从那里下来！“ Sam冲他大吼。

“我错了，” Dean喃喃自语，Sam可能根本听不到。“一直以来，我都错了。”

“什么错了？拜托，请你下来，我们可以谈谈这件事，“ Sam恳求他。

Dean坠了下去，但他什么也没撞到，好像他就这么永远地坠落下去，永不停歇。当他终于鼓起勇气睁开眼睛时，他发现除了白光以外什么也没有。

好，这就是你想要的吗？他周围回荡着一个声音。那就永远待在这里。你会在这里腐烂，只有你自己的痛苦陪伴你。

“是谁在那？” Dean大喊。

我受够了。它回答道。这里除了寂静和亮光，什么也没有。Dean高声呼唤着Sam，呼唤Castiel，呼唤着那个奇怪的不见其人的声音让它回来。最后，他选择了奔跑，坚信这个地方一定会有尽头。他跑了像是几个小时，但他说服自己肯定只有几分钟，因为不可能跑这么长时间却一无所获。这开始了一个可怕的循环，他跑了又停，大叫直到声音嘶哑，然后再跑。他在奔跑和尖叫之间来回，但除了自己声音的回声之外，他什么也没找到。

“总得有人能听到这个，”他又试了一次。“Sammy，你在找我吗？”

精疲力竭的Dean躺在地上，地上连他的影子都没有。他一开始不睡觉，痛苦地等了很长一段时间，等着也许有人来找他。据他所知可能已经过了几天，每一秒都像是永恒。事实证明，他的精力消耗得太过，而睡眠的诱惑大到难以抵挡。明亮的光穿透了他的眼皮，甚至他的梦都是灼热的白色。

&&&

Dean在一束眩目的光中睁开眼睛。他的心脏下沉，胃部翻腾，眼睛灼热，嘴唇干涩。

不过，光线不一样。

他花了一点时间适应和观察，全世界都回到了他身边。他不在空无一物的白色房间里：而是被高大古老的森林环绕着，鸟儿在他周围歌唱。他几乎因纯粹的解脱而放声大笑，直到他想起这个新世界大概和其他世界一样可疑。

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean一跃而起，准备战斗，但站在他面前的人让他的心几乎停止跳动。那是Castiel，他的穿着稍微有点不同，只穿了一套黑色西装，但那是他。他旁边是另一位天使，目光如刀地盯着Dean，但Castiel挥手示意他离开。“我可以自己在这处理。”

另一个天使怒目而视。“不要耽搁太久。”

他很不错。也许是Dean目前构想出来的最佳版本的Castiel，但Dean不会再为此上当了，在他经历了这么一趟云霄飞车之后再也不会了。

“好久不见，” Castiel对他说。他没打算接近Dean，事实上他似乎在保持着距离。

”有吗？” Dean问道，声音锐利而愤怒。

“我希望你不介意我告诉你我想念你。”

“你他妈到底是谁?” Dean不耐烦地说。

Castiel似乎有点回避这个问题。“你知道我是谁。”

“你已经不是我遇到过的第一个Castiel了，伙计。”

Castiel的嘴角勉强弯出一个弧度。“我很荣幸。”

“好了，游戏玩够了！” Dean喊道。“告诉我到底他妈的发生了什么！”

“其他天使因你感到很挫败，” Castiel解释。“他们很难为你创造天堂。”

“天堂？“ Dean冷笑。“这就是天堂？”

“每个灵魂都有属于自己的天堂。” Castiel动身走进树林，Dean紧随其后，深信天使随时都可能就此消失。“这本该是你最快乐的回忆的无尽循环。”

“是啊，他们在这方面有点失策，不是吗？” Dean哼道。

Castiel笑了，这不是他在堪萨斯州那栋太过干净的房子里所带有的喜悦的微笑，不是他梦中怪物居高临下的假笑，也不是他用刀子捅穿的那个坚忍的天使的那种淡淡笑意。 这只是一个极小的，几乎察觉不到的微笑，是他意识里渴望记住的那个。这是他在11月时一个满是尖叫的孩童的公园里第一次见到的微笑，是他在疯狂的妓院之夜惨淡收场之后见到的景象，是Castiel在Sam击败撒旦并独留Dean一人后所拥有的片刻笑容。它并不是特别快乐，充其量只是一丝愉悦，顶多持续一秒就消失了。然而它是真实的，是某种Dean的大脑曾一遍又一遍试图复现的极度渴望的东西，别无所求却反复失败。

“这是真的，是么？”

“千真万确。”一些东西在Dean的脑海中闪过，这一个词就足以破解天堂对Dean的思想所做的一切，记忆如潮水般涌回。不是他在梦里看到的那些短小片段，而是整段整段的。他记得地狱和Castiel真实声音的刺耳尖锐，记得Sam的死与复生，记得Castiel与Crowley做的交易，和随之而来的尖齿怪物。这一切一下子击中了他，就像一列货车撞上他的胸口，他跌跌撞撞地后退，靠在树上以求支撑。

“哇喔，” Dean只能喘息了。仍然存在一些空白，那些不太清晰的时刻，但他找回了自己的人生。他找回了和Sam在一起的时光，那些谁也无法复制的情感和宝贵的时刻。

“现在都记起来了么？” Castiel问，好像他吐了一地几乎厥过去还不足以说明问题一样。“我们决定在你身上尝试些不一样的方法。”

“不，” Dean咳道，“我已经干过太多最后让自己变成天堂玩物的蠢事了。”

Castiel深深地看了一眼，直到Dean平静下来才示意他上前，“我想给你看点东西。”

Dean几乎想让他滚蛋，他已经受够了这一切，他选择幸福地遗忘，不管天堂计划了什么。但他已经为此挣扎了这么久，这些噩梦，这些幻觉，对Castiel说不似乎不在选择范围内。

Castiel走了，Dean跟在他身后，穿过茂密的树林，来到一片空地。“这是什么?”

“有一点远。” Castiel指了指山那边，随着Dean越走越近，他听到音乐和笑声在空中回荡。在山的另一边有一所房子，没什么特别的，有两层楼和一个堆满了烧烤架和儿童玩具屋的后院。Dean正要问来这里有什么意义时，玻璃门滑开了，一个金发女郎抱着一个小男孩走了出来。

他认出了Jessica，他不知道这孩子是谁，但是Jessica看起来和Dean闯入她家偷走Sam时一模一样。Jessica在桌子上放了一碗沙拉，向屋子喊了一声，然后Sam出来了，像个白痴一样咧嘴笑着，手里拿着满满一盘生牛排。

“Sam……” Dean声音越来越小，迈步朝他走去，但Castiel抓住他的胳膊把他拽了回来。

“不要毁了它，” Castiel警告道。

“毁了它？” Sam打开烤架，在上面放了几块牛排，往上涂了些酱汁，旁边孩子在他的小房子里疯玩。“这是什么？”

“当Sam去世的时候，我们给了他和其他人一样的天堂，无尽的快乐回忆。像你一样，他的思想能够突破幻觉并抗拒它。这就是我们替换给他的。”

“但这不是真的！” Dean抗议并试图摆脱Castiel的控制。Sam是那么的近，天知道离他上次和他兄弟而不是什么二流幻觉在一起已经过了多久了。

“他们没料到你会来。” Castiel放开了Dean的胳膊，但是猎人知道如果他试图逃跑，他是走不了多远的。“Jessica是真的，灵魂伴侣共享一个天堂。那个孩子，John，是我们补充的。”

“这太变态了！” Dean咆哮道。

Castiel歪着头，看起来几乎像是对Sam的家庭充满敬畏。“这是Sam想要的，这是他永远无法拥有的生活。”

Dean转身看向他身后的房子，Jessica在Sam脸上印下一吻，当她的手搭在他肩上时，她的戒指闪着微光。John在他们身后高举着玩具飞机跑来跑去，Sam迅速转过身把他抱了起来。孩子笑着，Sam也笑着，笑容灿烂到Dean觉得他的脸可能都要裂开了。“但是不包括我。”

“Dean——”

“不用，我明白，他的完美生活不需要他一团糟的兄弟。”

“你当然包含在他生活里。” Castiel把手放在Dean的肩上，直视着他的眼睛，Dean回避了Castiel专注的凝视。“你是他家庭的一部分，但是如果你就这么闯进去打扰他们进餐，Sam可能会觉得有点奇怪。”

“所以为什么Sam过上了他的成家立业幸福生活，而我却陷入了活生生的噩梦。”

“Sam知道如何获得幸福，” Castiel说。Dean闻言感到气恼，但是Castiel在他能够争辩之前再次开口。“无论你还是Sam都不能生活在跟其他人类一样的天堂里。然而Sam能够接受他可以在生活中获得快乐，Jessica和他应该得到幸福。而你的意识对这种想法非常抗拒。”

“好吧也许只是你们不够努力，” Dean没好气地顶道，当Castiel眯起眼睛时他尝试了另一种策略。“所以现在我已经看穿了你们的狗屁欢乐谷[1]剧本，所以你们决定放弃我了？是不？”

“Dean，” Castiel叹了口气，又回到了丛林里。“你知道我们为你找了多少次合适的地方吗？你认为这是第一次吗？”

“难道不是吗？”

“你已经死了将近两百年了。” Dean眉头一皱，觉得他肯定是听错了。这不可能，即使算上他当家庭主夫和重新开始猎魔的时间，他死的时间也不可能超过一年。“这已经是我们第五次把你从你的天堂里抽了出来。在你的记忆循环里，我们给过你父母仍然健在的人生，与Lisa一起的生活，甚至是跟你痴迷的那个夸张的医疗剧相似的生活。但它从来困不住你。这次我们觉得放你回去当猎人就够了，但实际上你冲破的速度是之前的三倍。我是来寻找解决办法的。”

“那你凭什么认为我不会像之前的每一次那样打破这个happy ending呢？”

“温彻斯特兄弟，总是给天使制造麻烦，” Castiel轻笑。“我想我足够了解你，能在他们失败的地方取得成功。”

Dean艰难地吞了下口水，自从他在森林里醒来后，有一个问题一直困扰着他。“你知道……你知道我的‘happy ending’是什么吗？”

“我隐约知道一些，”他若无其事地回答。

“那么你知道你也在里面了？”

“在其中的几个里，是的，” Castiel点头。“不过在你的Lisa幻境中，我的存在可能造成了点破坏。”

Dean一时冲动行事：他应该已经认识到这是个糟糕的主意。他用手指缠住Castiel蓬乱的头发把他拉近。他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，然而Dean把精力都用在不让自己失去勇气并逃跑上，以至于这个吻吻得太快，太糙了。退开后他看到Castiel脸上的震惊，以及一个确切的笑容，看到他那张通常毫无表情的脸上出现如此强烈的反应，一切似乎都是值得的。

“这真是……出乎意料”

Dean突然有点尴尬地后退。“你说你知道的！”

“嗯，是的。” Castiel在外套上抹了抹手，抚平了Dean不那么浪漫的举动所留下的皱纹。“但你以前从来没有做过这种事。”

Dean感到血涌上脸，一种不寻常的红晕在他的雀斑皮肤上蔓延。“所以你和我从来没有……？”

“你余下的记忆应该会逐渐回归，我们已经压制它们很久了。可能需要一段时间才能完全恢复。” Castiel靠在一棵摇摇晃晃的老树上，观察着Sam。“不，你和我从来没有超越朋友关系。”

“总是没有时间，” Castiel若有所思地说，仿佛他已经思考过这件事很久。“总是有战役要打，我们从来没有时间考虑对方。”

“所以你从来没有想过，呃，” Dean停顿了一下，思考着如何能最不土气地表达他的想法。

“我一直都知道。” Castiel说得如此直截了当，毫无疑虑，纯粹并对自己的话深信不疑。“如果我们有更多的时间，也许会有什么结果。人类的生命是短暂的。“

Dean觉得自己好像被抢走了什么，仿佛时间被偷了一样。Castiel是对的，世界对他们的要求越来越高，Castiel、Sam和他都没有机会过自己的生活。“你就这么把我丢在这里了。”

“知道你过得幸福便足够了，这是我一直想要给你的。”

“新闻快讯，在过去的几个月里，我并没有过真正的幸福生活[2]。” Castiel因Dean所提到的事情皱起眉头，Dean的心因那熟悉的神情而收紧。他希望能记起现实生活中的一切，那些记忆比他一直过的虚假生活更有意义。他对Castiel的短暂接触似乎还不够，他肯定认识Castiel很多年了，但他们却被剥夺了一起生活的机会。Castiel可能只关心Dean的幸福，但Dean想要更多。“你本可以为我而战的。”

Dean心里为这听起来仿佛言情片的台词尴尬了一下，但Castiel甚至没有注意到，他看起来真的很担心Dean认为他会抛弃他。“人的灵魂属于天堂。”

“是的,但是——”

“你并不想要我，Dean，” Castiel打断道。Dean顿住了，他第一次注意到Castiel的羞涩，他如何避免直视Dean的眼睛，如何试图保持距离，他总是在Dean靠近时退后。Dean意识到来到这里对Castiel来说可能不是件容易的事。“当我还是人类的时候，当我和你和Sam一起游历的时候，我……呃，对你采取了行动。你当时没那么激动。“

Dean可以看出这些话不是他的本意，多么Dean式的说法，他能想象出Castiel说这些话时脸上那种失落的表情。Dean一贯会拒绝他最渴望的东西，Castiel是对的，Dean不知道如何获得幸福。

尽管他的记忆一个接一个地回来了，但还是有空缺。但是他记得很久以前的某段时间，他肯定至少有50岁，但当然，Castiel看起来和他们第一次见面时一样。Dean在房间里走来走去，仔细搜查着案子的细节，Castiel耐心地听着Dean喋喋不休。他的记忆略为跳跃，突然Castiel把手放在Dean的脖子上，他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起。当Castiel退开时，他满怀希望地看着Dean，屏息等待着他的反应。就在Dean觉得他可能会再凑过来亲他的时候，他就把Castiel推开了。

“别再这样做了，” Dean一边擦嘴，一边嘶声道。Castiel望着他，带着破碎的希望，然后点点头，消失在翅膀的拍打声中。

“我甚至不知道该说什么，” Dean承认。“以前发生的一切都很模糊，但就我的记忆来看……我不是什么好人。”

“天启可能会造成这种后果。”

“那你为什么还在这里？” Dean问，虽然他怀疑自己不会喜欢这个答案。

“这个世界对你要求的太多了，Dean，” Castiel解释，“我从来没有这样反对过你，你从来没有机会去思考什么对你来说是最好。总是什么对Sam最好，什么对世界最好，而我认为被称为你的朋友是一种荣幸。”

Dean沮丧地笑了笑。“对你来说可真是太棒了。”他向四周挥了挥手，“仍然还得跟在我后面擦屁股。”

“你应该获得幸福，这是你应得的。”

“那么‘这’到底是指什么？”

Castiel打了个响指，眨眼之间，他们离开了房间，又进到了一间墙上挂着枪的灰色房间。“你还记得这个吗？”

Dean环顾了一下房间。“有一点。”

“这是你祖父工作的地方，Sam和你在这里住了很长时间。” Castiel正了正挂在墙上的一幅画。“我们认为你在这里会更舒服些。”

“一个人？”

Castiel回头撇了Dean一眼。“我不能呆在这里，我们也不能把Sam和Jessica从他们的天堂弄出来。”

Dean嘴里发干，独自一人度过永生的想法并不吸引人，尤其是现在他有了自己的记忆。Castiel注意到Dean脸上的表情，摇了摇头。“不过，我们可以撤换掉Sam的Dean替代品，你可以去拜访他。Sam希望你每周末都到他家吃饭。”

Dean重新振作起来，Sam可以过他的苹果派生活，而Dean仍然可以看到他。Castiel停顿了一下，然后补充道：“我可以……我也可以来探望你。”

Castiel的声音如此之轻，好像Dean会拒绝他的请求。Dean突然意识到距离上次Castiel和他真正的对话已经有多久了。他可能一直在关注着他，看着他和别人生活在一起，有时候甚至是他自己的廉价复制品，但却永远无法接近他。默默地注视着，却一句话也不能对他说。这是两个多世纪以来他第一次与Dean交谈，而Castiel仍然认为Dean不想要他。

“我很乐意，” 这是Dean回答。这并不浪漫，也不衷心，更不是永恒的爱之誓言，因为就像Dean一想到再也见不到天使就心如刀绞一样，他也从来没有和他“在一起”过。他想让他留下来，不只是来探望，而是他们两个一起呆在那座小房子里，只有去看他弟弟时离开。但那不是Dean，他不乞求别人留下，他不追求他们，因为Castiel是把他从地狱里救了出来，让他重振旗鼓的那个人，他知道这一点。

所以他只是微微一笑，点了点头。他们头顶的灯光忽明忽暗，Castiel脸色阴沉，他的神情因为转向Dean而柔软了下来。“他们现在想让我回去了。”

“这么快？”

“不幸的是，没错。” Castiel看着他，仔细地审视着他，用那种令人发毛的“我不明白社交暗示”的方式，就像Dean从前记得的那样。灯光又闪了一下，打断了Castiel热切的凝视，他叹了口气。“Sam盼望着你明天过去，我四点钟会来接你。”

Castiel指了下他床边的钟，它开始重新闪烁，红色的数字亮着10：14。“我想你无法保证菜单上有派。”

Castiel点了点头，显然是把这个请求当作了命令，而不是Dean意指的玩笑。“我可以安排。”

Dean笑了，倒回床上。“听起来不错，Cas。”

Castiel没说再见就飞走了，就像Dean料到的那样。Dean蜷缩在床上，把头埋进枕头里，吸入了一股有点陈腐的气味。这张床比他家的那张要硬，但比旅馆的要软。不过，这正是他想要安顿的地方。天堂终于做了件正确的事情。

[1] 欢乐谷Pleasantville (1998)，由托比·马奎尔主演的一部反乌托邦电影。

剧情简介：一次意外，内向的哥哥大卫和火辣的妹妹珍妮弗来到了一片黑白的世界：欢乐谷。这里正是大卫喜爱已久的电视剧场景：没有彩色，人们过着没有波澜和惊险的平静生活。居民的人生像极了一套既定程序，每一天都过得规规矩矩毫无意外。夫妻相敬如宾，孩子乖巧听话，没有投不进篮框的篮球，没有写着故事的图书，没有误点的晚餐。

兄妹的到来渐渐改变着这个黑白的世界。特别是在珍妮弗热情奔放的性格下，人们开始惊讶的发现，他们竟然看到了彩色。彩色在欢乐谷里弥散开来，看得见的人遭到看不见的人攻击。保守派们不能接受彩色的出现，不能看到人们打开欲望和本能这个潘多拉盒子，然而，欢乐谷还是轰烈的推进着彩色浪潮。

[2] Livin' La Vida Loca：西班牙语“疯狂人生”，Ricky Martin于1999年发行的单曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太太另一篇文《教堂频道》在lof的翻译<http://thingsiloved.lofter.com/post/14c201_7c7c0c7>


End file.
